


光之心

by wolfheartmelting



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfheartmelting/pseuds/wolfheartmelting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我做了一个梦——<br/>梦里的我是暗黑骑士，你是骑士，我们曾经是最好的朋友。<br/>然而就在那一天，在裁判决斗场上——<br/>你用长剑刺中了我的心脏。<br/>可是，这并没有没有成为故事的结尾，却是另一个故事的开始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 消失的猫魅

**Author's Note:**

> 【暗黑骑士】  
> “没错，人总会死的，所以悲伤，思念，勇气是会被另一个人传承下去的。但是，我并不想成为别人。”
> 
> 【骑士】  
> “是，这个身体里有着爱着那个死去的暗黑骑士的记忆，但并不影响我喜欢你。”
> 
>  
> 
> 【龙骑士】  
> “你和我一样，无论过去是什么，现在的区别也只是你是暗黑骑士，而我则是埃斯蒂尼安，仅此而已。”

伊修加德。

雪花一片又一片从苍白灰败的上空落下。

这座城市流血的伤口已经化脓，即使舔舐去表层的血水，里面的脓液却依然会不断的渗出——

被毁坏的建筑群，完好的部分依然高大雄伟。破碎的部分张开着空洞的裂口散发着腐朽的气息。尽管是一片劫难之后重归宁静的景象，但随处都可以看到倒地不起的伤患以及幸存者那一张张痛苦的表情。  
悲凉，绝望，无助。

在这样一片环境之中，黑发的猫魅男人慢慢的边走着边打量着周围。

不时有警惕或是厌恶的眼神向他投来，但当男人转过脸追寻的时候，那样的视线又消失的无影无踪。

异帮人与入侵对象并无区别——就如惊弓之鸟一样，终日惶惶的伊修加德，最近接纳了一大批相貌各异的冒险者。他们很快充斥这个城市的每个角落，看似带来了活力，其实却根本没有改变什么。食物炭火的价值远远胜过加速愈合的治疗术。就算身体被冒险者治愈，可是，面对民众的是更为严峻的生存问题。龙族的袭击毁坏的家已经一无所有，就连食物都需要依赖于救济，或许有一天，慈善类的救济就会停止，而那一日就是所有虚弱不堪的市民的死亡之日。

所以，“让冒险者滚出伊修加德”这样的呼声越来越高——敌意一旦播种在人群之中，就会迅速的蔓延。尽管只有小规模的与冒险者的冲突，但这种压抑的憎恨却在与日俱增。最近才对冒险者开放的伊修加德是通往新世界的门户，即使是不受欢迎的外来者，依然造访人数有增无减。如今，除了酒馆忘忧骑士亭还照常接待冒险者之外，市场之类的地方已经拒绝与外来人进行交易。因此，理所当然，酒馆成了冒险者云集的地方。

猫魅男人此行的目的地亦是酒馆——这个地方虽然鱼龙混杂，却可以缓解漫长旅途的疲劳。就在前往酒馆途经通往贫民窟的栈道的时候，他听到了几个擦肩而过的佣兵们的谈话。

“真是沉死了，贱民的尸体为什么特意要扔在贫民窟，随便丢在哪边不都行吗？”其中一人嘟囔着。

“嘘，小声点，这是大人们的要求，照着做就可以了，有什么不满也别在这种地方说出来啊，蠢货！你想害我们都进神圣裁判所吗！”另一个人小声呵斥着。

“说起来也真是惨啊，居然裁判决斗的对象是自己的挚友，你没看到那个神殿骑士替补生脸都白了吗？”

“就算是挚友也用剑彻底斩断了，不是吗？权利和地位终究才是最重要的呢，唉。”

佣兵们越走越远，声音也越来越轻，听不见了。一股淡淡血腥味被风传递到了他的鼻隙间。猫魅的嗅觉一向比普通冒险者要敏锐。他下意识的追寻着血腥气息的来源，走下了栈道。就在木板铺成的栈道的拐角处，一个蜷缩着坐在地上的身影映入眼帘。

黑色乱发遮住了额头，精灵男人的脑袋无力的低垂着，血液凝固的发梢显现出了暗红色，显然已经死去多时。沾染着鲜血的黑色的衣甲破碎的看不出原来的模样，碎片藕断丝连的悬挂着在风里微微颤抖着。唯有骨节泛白的手还紧握着双手剑，黝黑的剑身裂开了，裂缝从剑柄部分一直衍生到剑尖，无声述说着主人曾经经历了什么。如此坚实的剑身到底要怎样的力量才能将其毁坏？

伏下身体的猫魅男人好奇的端详着那裂开的部分，无意间他瞥见了尸体附近有一块黑色的水晶，画着奇异符号的水晶散发着红色的幽光。

（这是什么？）

他伸出手捡起了它想要仔细端详。

骤然——

身体激烈的疼痛了起来，某种看不到的力量疯狂的撕扯他的肉体，骨骼，每一块每一缕，都在被一点点瓦解。

“呜呜……”想叫喊却只能苦涩的呻吟。

（要碎了……）

（快停下来……）

很快，意识也被激烈的撕碎感瓦解的支离破碎，唯有胸口的水晶吊坠在发光，与之对应的黑色水晶碎片红色的光芒也越来越鲜亮。

叮当。

发光的吊坠与黑色水晶碎片落地的声音清晰的可以听到——就在猫魅男人的身体化为无数肉眼难以分辨的以太光点的瞬间。

拥有这种名为“光之水晶”的旅者原本是不会轻易死去的，可是现在身体却因为接触了来历不明的黑色晶体而化为了碎片。想要挣扎却根本无力挣扎，只能如被黏着在蛛网上的猎物被黑暗吞噬去仅剩的一点意识。

黑暗之中，明明已经溃散的意识却又如烟云一般慢慢聚拢了起来。

“好痛，身体到处都在流血……”有个不知名的声音发出了悲鸣。

“为什么，为什么会是你！？”除了可以感知身体到处开裂的伤口激烈的疼痛，心口看不见的剧痛更让人疯狂。

“好痛！为什么……杀我的人会是你！”如此询问着没有人回答的问题，眼底是一片潮红的绝望。

“为什么不相信我！不是我，你的家人不是我杀的，不是啊……卡尔……”念着陌生人的名字声音痛苦的叫喊着，“你看看我，看看我啊……相信我，求你像从前一样相信我啊！”

“为什么再也不相信我了！为什么要对我举起剑，你要杀我吗……你想杀了我吗？！”那样的悲鸣也毫无意义吧，即使大声叫喊着，也只有声音的主人，还有他这团意识才能感知，可是，为什么他会感受到同样的压迫和悲凉呢？明明身体也已经化为了碎片。

“如果我的死能让你相信我的话，那就让我死在你的手里吧！”声音笑了，听得出主人的语气无奈又苦涩，“我喜欢你，卡尔。所以，来，就这样用剑刺穿我的胸膛，杀了我吧。”

紧接着，冰冷的利刃刺穿了伤横累累的身体，彻底穿透了还流淌着热血尚在跳动的心脏，温热的鲜血从后背喷涌而出的感觉如此真实。

“这样就……都结束了吧？我的……骑士啊……”嘴唇颤动，声音却越来越低。失去了力量而倒下的身体撞击地面。

“蔷薇！！！！”在意识消散前，这是他听到的最后一声来自他人的叫喊。

*** *** ******

浓郁绝望的黑暗淡去，眼皮并没有想象中的那么沉重，我睁开了双眼。

入眼是飘落着细雪的灰色苍穹。雪花飘进了眼里，冷冽冰凉。我转了转脖子，用手揉了下有些湿润的眼睛。

（原来只是场梦啊……）

我耸了耸肩膀，感觉身体并没有什么异常，冰冷陌生的甲胄碰撞发出了刺耳的声响。

（这是？！）

低下头，一股浓烈的血腥味钻入鼻尖。我发现自己的身体被黑色的甲胄所覆盖，然而这是一副破碎的盔甲——胸口裂开了一个巨大的口子。冷风吹过，我不禁打了个寒战。唯有手腕上缠绕着原本落在地上的水晶吊坠泛着微光，穿着打扮就如方才我所看到的死者一般。

（！！？）

我下意识的摸了摸背后，尾椎部分原本应该长出尾巴的地方什么也没有。猫魅特有的耳朵，也不见了踪影，能摸到的只有一副尖尖的耳朵。我吃惊的猛然站起了身，身体并没有撕裂的疼痛，或者流血造成的灼热刺痛。与方才我所看到的死者不同，这个身体完好如初。

哐当。

开裂的双手剑落在了地上，那是死者曾经紧握的兵器。而我的脚下除了这把毁坏的武器之外，还有一堆原本应穿在自己身上的衣物。

（这才是我的衣服……）

再次摊开双手，纤长而关节布满老茧的手指根本不属于原来猫魅的我。

刹那间，我怔住了——

原本属于我的身体似乎在那一阵诡异的破碎肢解的剧痛里消失了。如今的我正依附在死者的体内，并且以生者的姿态活着。身体上的伤口全部愈合了，即使是被穿透了心脏的胸口，也只有一道疤痕残留而已。

“为什么会这样……”我动了动干涩的喉头，发出的嗓音低沉嘶哑，“我……”

（原来的我到底去了哪里？为什么我会变成这副模样……）一连串的问题盘旋在我喉咙里，最后却一个也问不出来。我抬起了手腕，被绳子所固定住的水晶吊坠熠熠生辉，然而并没有人回答我的疑惑。与所谓的光之水晶海德林缔结着看不见羁绊，然而此刻却听不到半点行星之音。光之水晶终究愿意回答自己愿意回答的问题罢了，我无可奈何的叹了口气。

现在，已经回不去了。失去猫魅的身体，只成为一团意识的我只能寄宿在这个陌生的死者的身体里从长计议。我闭上眼睛，搜索着，试图从头脑里搜寻到一点记忆，然而除了知道光之水晶的来历之外，我竟然什么都无法回想起来作为猫魅时候的记忆，更严重的是，现在，我想不起自己叫什么——除了知道自己是光之冒险者之外，名字也完全无法回忆起来。除了另一半陌生的记忆，那些若隐若现的过往是属于死者的记忆。

“血色蔷薇”梅塔特隆.弗雷，这是死者的名字，大部分人并不知晓他的真名，仅仅以“蔷薇”来代称。作为暗黑骑士，行走于暗夜之中，穿梭于云雾街伸张着自己的正义的蔷薇。他的挚友骑士是少年时代因为一场魔物狩猎战而结识的，二流贵族之家的少爷，卡尔.莱因哈特。令人讽刺的是，最后，刺入蔷薇心脏的，正是这位所谓的骑士。黑暗还有无法原谅的破碎的爱恋，充斥在死前的蔷薇心底，至今，我都能感受到那如同利剑一般的激痛。

可是这并不是我的东西，现在却硬生生的塞给了我，但这些我能看到的也仅仅只死者的一小部分记忆。只要向深处回忆，撕裂一般的剧痛就阻止了我继续想下去。而关于我这个光之冒险者的一切，竟然被遗忘的干干净净，再也没有曾经的猫魅男人了。

我不再是我，而是成为了他，“蔷薇”。

想不起即将要去做什么，也听不到光之水晶的声音，我伏下身开始收拾着自己散乱了一地的行装，试图搜索到一点关于“猫魅”时候的记忆。一本笔记本在翻找中，从行囊里掉了出来。我打开了笔记，字迹引入眼帘，虽然每一段只有只言片语，我大概知晓了猫魅的自己此行的目的——

前往忘忧骑士亭修整，随后向库尔扎斯西部地区出发，寻找一个消失的银发女子。

一味沉浸在“蔷薇”记忆里也毫无意义，我决定先使用这样的身体去完成新的委托。自己身体碎裂的原因，还有如何才能变回去之类的事情，只能慢慢寻找线索了。说不定秘密就在这个身体里吧。我将笔记塞回了行囊，随手又捡起了破碎的双手剑背着身后。尽管不会使用这种笨重的武器，但直觉却让我无法舍弃掉它，或许是“蔷薇”的意识在驱使吧。

雪花洋洋洒洒从天而降。伊修加德的基础层到处是断瓦残垣和躺在地上奄奄一息的伤者。我慢慢的从栈道里走出，迎面走来的是一队被“蔷薇”称作为“野狗”的神殿骑士团的雇佣兵。他们定定的看着我，很快，不约而同的亮出了兵器。

“是暗黑骑士！不……这不是……那个死去的罪人吗？！”

“神啊！罪人……罪人竟然复活了！”

人群里不知道谁大喊了一句，“无论怎样，先抓住他！”

所有人顿时反应过了过来，利刃向我刺了过来，可是我却不知道该如何战斗。尽管本能的防护意识让我拔出了残破的双手剑，但我却只会胡乱挥舞。也许是曾经见识过真正“蔷薇”的实力，不明真相的佣兵竟然还畏惧的向后倒退了几步。

（跑！趁他们还没发现我根本不会使用双手剑战斗的时候尽快逃跑……可是，我能逃到哪里呢？）我拖着双手剑转身就加快了奔跑的速度。在他们迟疑的一瞬间，我已经跑了一段很长的距离，但佣兵们也很快察觉到了异样，他们追了过来。

眼前是个破旧建筑搭建挤压而成的小巷。没有时间再犹豫，我转身闪了进去。小巷曲曲折折，比我想象的要长很多。只是，身后追踪的脚步却并没有停止，终于在巷子的尽头，我被一堵高大的围墙挡住了去路。不会使用暗黑骑士的力量的我，现在只能握着双手剑苦笑。

（这下完蛋了，已经没有地方可以躲避了。）

就在此刻，一个人影从围墙上方跃了下来，劈手将我的剑夺了下来，随后把它抛上了屋顶，重剑在石制的屋顶上发出了闷响。

“在这里！”追兵们纷纷注意到了声音的来源。

（被抓住了！完了！）

我有些绝望的闭上了眼睛。来人并没有将我反手束缚住，相反，他快速的将我身上残破的甲胄硬生生的掰了下来，统统抛上了屋顶。被扒的只剩下内裤的我，还没来得及尴尬，眼前已经一黑，一块宽大的布料将我裹在了其中。

“这……这是……呜呜……”刚想开口说话，嘴唇已经被另一个人的双唇缠绕了上来，更过分的是，灼热的舌叶也一并伸了进来。发不出声音的我只能用扭动的身体来抗议。

“不想被抓走，就别乱动，也别说话。”男人的声音传入了我的耳际。为了不被抓走再一次杀死，也只能忍受这样的事情。我放松了身体，任由对方将舌叶侵入舔舐。

无数脚步声终于来到了近前。被布料裹的严严实实的我，只能看到地上那一双双穿着甲胄的靴子。

“埃斯蒂尼安大人！”为首的佣兵语调似乎有些吃惊，很快他换成了更为恭敬的语气，“打搅您的兴致实在是万分失礼，但是我们在抓捕一个罪人……”

“哦，罪人啊，”男人漫不经心的摸了摸我的脑袋，将我搂得更紧了一些，“恩，刚才的确看到一个人丢盔弃甲，然后翻过围墙逃跑了啊……”

“是……是这样吗？！”

“你看，屋顶上的不是他的东西吗，赶快追吧，再晚的话大概就看不到人影了吧？”

“是！那我们先告辞了，快绕过去追！”语气变得急促的佣兵掉头就跑，脚步声越来越远，最后已经听不见了。

（这样低劣的谎言居然也有人相信。）

“现在，你可以放开我了吧？”我抬起脸，印入眼帘的是一张英俊的精灵男人的脸。

“哦？你居然没有死，”精灵男人的语气听情绪的变化，“不过，你变弱了呢，蔷薇。”

“我不是……”话还没说完，身体已经悬空，男人将布料遮住了我的眼睛。

“不想赤身裸体在大街上再次被抓的话，就老老实实的，换个地方说话，我的确还有事要问你。”男人打断了我想要说完的话，将我扛在肩膀上转身就走。

眼底只看得见不停向后倒退的路面，就连是不是落雪也完全看不清。

（这是要去哪里呢……）


	2. 埃斯蒂尼安

伊修加德.旅店.忘忧骑士亭——

这里是酒馆，亦是旅店。

老板吉布里隆正低着头擦拭着残留着一大滩酒液的柜台，浅色的抹布吸收褐色的酒液很快也变成了同样的颜色——才收拾干净的柜台，又被一位冒冒失失的客人给弄的一塌糊涂。真是越忙的时候添乱的家伙就越多。虽然说自从只有这里才能接待外来者的那天开始，前来歇脚或者进行私下交易货物的人数激增了数十倍，原本有些冷清的屋内，如今无论是上层贵族骑士们歇脚的地方，还是下层平民喜欢光顾的廉价酒吧，都人满为患。因为到来的冒险者人数过多，导致上下层的身份差别如今已经无法再分得那么清楚。能在酒馆里找到喝酒的一张椅子就已经是十分不容易的事情。吉布里隆甚至已经开始考虑是否要将酒馆扩建一下，但战后的伊修加德实在是抽不出太多的人手去做这样的事，大部分本体的工人还在修正被毁坏的各种生活设施。于是这样的计划还是只能搁置。尽管吉布里隆添加了几个伙计，依然每日都忙的不可开交。

好不容易擦干净了柜台，吉布里隆长长的舒了一口气。眼前是来来往往的人群。他们有的挤在桌台前侃侃而谈，有的则坐在地上慢悠悠握住酒瓶喝着——

今天也如往日一样，生意兴隆。

厚重的木门被推开的之时，一股热流夹杂的雪花清冷的气息交融在一起，空气中散发出了清新与浓郁的酒香。一个蓝黑色甲胄的白发精灵男人大步走了进来，他的肩头还扛着一个用布料裹的严严实实的人。木质的楼梯被他踩的嘎吱作响。只是因为这里形形色色的访客都会到来，所以并没有人在意他的到来。走下台阶的来人径直走向了吉布里隆所在的柜台。

哐当。

钱袋被扔到了柜台上。吉布里隆抬起眼睛，眼底的诧异一闪而过，很快他流露出了服务性的笑容。

“埃斯蒂尼安老爷，是什么风把您吹到了这里，真是少见哪。”

“我要一间房间，”名叫埃斯蒂尼安的男人显然并不想和吉布里隆废话，他只是说着自己的需要，“你那应该还有为接待贵客而预留的房间吧，钱的话这是预付款，事情完结之后在付你三倍的钱款。”

“是是，这边请。”不该多问的东西就不要问。深知这种规则的吉布里隆不再废话，转身亲自为男人引路。

通往客房长廊比想象中的要短。在男人伸手推开房门的同时，他想起什么似的转过脸。

“还有，给我准备两份食物，放在门口就好，等会我自己会取。”

没等吉布里隆回答，房间的们就被重重的关上了。

（和以前一样，急躁又直接的个性还真是从没变过……不过很少见呢，很少正眼看人的苍天龙骑士老爷居然会带了一个人住同一间房间。老爷需要的食物这下可要好好准备了。说不定心情愉快的话还能得到更多的奖赏……）

店老板想着想着眼睛眯成了一条细缝，弯着嘴角暧昧的笑了。

××× ×××  
落雪在窗棂上一点点堆积起来，很快变成了白色的霜慢慢的糊住了玻璃。

将我近乎于按一样摆靠近壁炉的椅子上，被叫做埃斯蒂尼安的男人如释重负一般吁了口气。

“唔，比想象中的要沉嘛。话说回来……”

椅子被拖曳的声音传入耳际，我挣扎着将遮住面孔的布料从头顶扯下的时候，蓝黑色甲胄的精灵男人已经坐在了我面前。他将头盔放在手里慢慢的摩挲着，似乎要拂去上面沾染的细雪。低着头的白发男人，刘海恰好挡住了他的面孔全然看不到埋在阴影之下的表情，他慢慢的开口说话，声音不高吐字却很清晰。

““血色蔷薇”梅塔特隆.弗雷，明明已经死在裁判决斗的地方了，”埃斯蒂尼安手中的头盔发出了金属摩擦的轻响，“而你却浑身没有半点受伤的痕迹。”

飒——

枪尖不知道什么时候已经指在了我的咽喉，只要动一下就会被刺穿。忘却了猫魅时候的战斗方式，也不会使用这具身体的力量的我只能动弹不得盯着眼前的男人。

“回答我，你是谁？”对方的语气里带着几分杀意，冰凉的枪尖挑起了我的下巴迫使我太高的头，“你不是蔷薇，但你为什么跟他长得一模一样？”

是啊，我的确不是这个身体的主人……可是，我不是他又能是谁？我……能成为谁呢？

已经连自己的身体也失去了的我，仅仅只是依附在这具身体里的意识而已。撒谎定然会被看穿，毕竟这具身体的记忆只有很少的一部分，只要盘问就很容易就会露馅，可是如果坦诚一切，我会被杀死吗？

“我……不是他，”说出口的话，连我自己也感到吃惊。那样的话语几乎没有经过思考就很自然的说了出来，“苍天之龙骑士，如你所见的那样，被称作蔷薇的男人的确死在裁判决斗之中。站在你面前的我，是蔷薇亦不是蔷薇。”

我抬高了手腕，缠绕着手腕上的水晶吊坠闪闪发光，而另一块被拴在一起的黑色水晶则散发着深红色的微光。

“光之水晶和暗黑骑士的水晶？”埃斯蒂尼安喃喃的自言自语，眼中流露吃惊的神色一闪而过，“你是受光之加护的……”

“我是被这具尸体吸收了的光之冒险者，如你所见，因为光之水晶的影响，蔷薇的身体痊愈完好无损，”我接过了他的话继续说下去，“我自己却已经不记得到底是谁了，现在，我只能使用他的身体。”

“吸收？影响？使用？”处于震惊中的埃斯蒂尼安重复着他所听到的话，一手抱在胸前，另一手扶住了额头，“竟然还会有这种事情吗？如此说来，倒也解释得通，但是你似乎连战斗的方式也忘的一干二净了吧，光之冒险者的战斗方式也全然不记得了吧？”

“我想不起来，”我摇了摇头，“战斗方式全部都想不起来了，我的身体化为了以太，而暗黑骑士的力量我亦不知该如何使用。所以才变成那副狼狈的模样……”

“哼，勉勉强强可以解释的通吧，尽管我还是觉得你还是很可疑，”精灵男人的嘴角撇了撇，“我见过很多光之冒险者，他们在水晶之力耗尽前都不会有死只会不断的重生……而你却凭借着水晶之力在这家伙的身体里重生，自己的身体却消失了。”

“是的。”我简短的回应了他的概括，“不过就算失去了记忆，身体亦不是自己的，但我的冒险者笔记里已经记录了要做的事情。我要继续完成它们。”

“继续完成还是光之冒险者时候的为尽之事吗，啧，听起来似乎很有趣，”埃斯蒂尼安像是自言自语，又像是在对我说一般玩味的瞟了我一眼，半晌他忽然弯了弯嘴角抬手打了个响指，“恩，决定了！我要跟着你！”

“……跟着我？虽然我忘记了战斗方式，但我并没有弱到非要别人保护的程度啊，多谢你的好意，我……”我想都没想直接拒绝了这样的做法，但还没说完话就被打断了。

“切，谁跟你说我要保护你了？！”精灵男人很是不满的站起身背对着我愤懑的说道，“我……我只是想再见识一下曾经的暗黑骑士蔷薇的真正实力，你这种看起来弱不经风的光之冒险者居然会得到这样的身体，想想就觉得……不爽。在他还活着的时候，虽然我们只打过一次架，但那次打了整整三天不分胜负……所以说！”

他转过头恶狠狠的看了我一眼。

“快点变强，强到和从前一样。我只想和那样的暗黑骑士打架！在这之前我会帮助你，直到你想起战斗的方式变成以前的样子为止！”

（啊啊……这都什么和什么啊！简直莫名其妙好吗？）我扶额苦笑，这位救命恩人似乎是一个相当难缠的对象。

“哦，如果想拒绝的话……我就把你扔到神圣裁判所去如何？反正你现在也只是个手无缚鸡之力的弱者而已，”埃斯蒂尼安见我没有回答，又补了一句，“所以说……你想再死一次吗？”

的确，我不想就这样死去，再死一次当然一点也不甘心。

更何况莫名其妙就变成了别人的我，想得更多的还是希望自己能变回去。可是莫名其妙送上门的好意实在让人觉得别扭，“你看到的不是我”明明这样的事情精灵男人也很清楚，可是为什么还说要让我变成以前的样子呢？

现在并无选择也容不得我选择。我说不出多余的话，挤了半天也只挤出了两个字。

“好吧。”


	3. 异变

暗红色的酒液被倒入了杯中，在有些昏暗的灯光映照下，宛若血浆一般。

空间不大的客房内，埃斯蒂尼安坐在桌前一杯接着一杯喝着酒。残留在嘴角的红色酒液顺势流淌了下来，他并没有去擦拭继续重复着倒酒喝酒的动作。

终于，酒瓶里再也倒不出一滴残酒。他用手背草草的抹了一下嘴角，蓝黑色的甲胄附着上了红色液体，很快变成了液珠滚落到了地板上，留下了深色的痕迹。痛饮之后的酣畅让这位苍天龙骑士长长的舒了一口气，他将肩膀放松的依靠着了椅背上。

“好久没有这种放松下来的感觉了。”男人自言自语，随后他抬起脸看向盯着壁炉里的火发呆的我晃了晃手里的空酒杯。

“你，不来喝一杯么？”

我没有回答，只是蜷缩在椅子上贴近了壁炉——炉火的热量比想象中的要弱很多。这样久经锻炼的肉体本不应该畏惧寒冷，可是如今仅仅只裹着一块布料的我却打着寒战。目前看来只有钻进燃烧的柴火堆里才能感受到更多的温暖了。

“阿嚏！”鼻子痒到极限，我终于还是没能忍住打了个喷嚏。

“这样寒冷的天，再怎么靠着火炉也热不起来吧，更何况你和没穿没什么太大区别嘛。”埃斯蒂尼安漫不经心的瞟了一眼壁炉，随后又拿了一瓶酒拧开了软木塞——桌台之上，除了送来的食物，还有好几瓶尚未开封的酒。

“别急，等会我就给你弄一套衣服。现在要来喝些酒来暖一身体么？”

“不，还是不用了。”蔷薇的记忆里似乎对于酒精的味道只有一种评价——“尝起来几乎只有苦涩的液体哪里好喝了！”，我不假思索的拒绝了。成为了这个精灵男人以后，我似乎连对方的习惯爱好都一一继承，而原来的我，猫魅男人到底是怎样的一个人呢？已经完完全全想不起来了。

“这样的话只能是去床上了，也只有那里还有能盖的布，不过这里的被褥并不是很厚实所以你还是会感觉冷，”精灵男人微眯着眼睛盯着手里杯中微微晃动的酒液，然后将杯子边缘放到唇边仰头一饮而尽，“在连续不断的对龙战争之后这里就变成了这样，资源变得越来越匮乏了，若是以前嘛，还没这么糟糕。”

像是在感叹着什么埃斯蒂尼安放下了酒杯，握紧了双拳。

“可恶，早晚我要用自己的双手来斩断这一切……千年的战争一定要让它在我的手中终结……”

 

末了我还是很没出息的把被褥连同床单一起裹着了身上，包成了一大团。虽然样子一定很奇怪，但至少比刚才要暖和许多。不远处坐着的埃斯蒂尼安还在絮絮叨叨的说着什么，我并没有听的太明白——“凶巴巴一点也不可爱，喜欢自言自语的话痨”，蔷薇对这位苍天之龙骑士的评价便是如此，现在看来确实概括的异常精辟。

（只是，不知道一心想要和蔷薇分出胜负的龙骑士听到了这样的评价是不是会气得跳脚呢？）

怀着这样的想法，我不禁抿了抿嘴。

“喂，你一个人在那边傻笑什么？”埃斯蒂尼安注意到了我的心不在焉，皱了皱眉，“所以我刚才说了那么多你都没在听？”

“啊？哈哈哈哈……”（谁愿意听你罗罗嗦嗦的说一大堆关于自己的理想和计划之类的东西啊！）不知道该如何作答的我选择了傻笑打算蒙混过关。

精灵男人还要说什么，他的身体忽然一僵。

砰！

玻璃破碎的声音让我吃了一惊。

酒瓶碎成了无数碎片落在了地上，暗红色的酒液横流在地上划出了道道诡异的图案。名叫埃斯蒂尼安的男人痛苦的捂着自己的腹部，胸口则大幅的起伏着，似乎想要努力将一种看不到的剧痛强行压制回去。坐在椅子上的他摇摇欲坠似乎随时会跌坐到满是玻璃片和酒液的地板上。

“呼……呼……”

他喘着粗气一手用力压着腹部，另一只一手则支撑着身体按在桌台之上。暗红色的气息从他的身上散发了出来，一缕又一缕。

阴冷而血腥的味道。我的身体打了个冷战，那是粘腻而恶心的气息——宛若神圣裁判所地牢里充斥的味道。

再度将脸转向我的苍天之龙骑士，双眼泛着血红的颜色，咧嘴微笑的他露出了白森森的牙齿。

“啊啊，真是好久没有这么舒服过了，”他扭了扭脖子，耸了耸肩膀，随后站起身大步向我走来，“哟，你就是那小子救下的小黑骑么……恩……”

他凑近我大力的吸了一口气，鼻尖几乎碰触到了我的脸。

“恩，这以太的味道相当的美味呢！很好，这小子捡到宝贝了嘛！”

对上那双露出了残酷笑意的红瞳，我倒吸了一口凉气。

不对！这不是救下我的埃斯蒂尼安。眼前的人虽然身体没有变化，内部一定有什么东西改变了。

“你是谁？”我本能的向后挪开了一段距离，但男人却并没有离开的意思，相反靠得更近了。

“恩，好问题。我是谁……让我想想，我是谁呢？”他嘿嘿一笑，边说边不紧不慢的褪下了身上的铠甲，更胜过我所占据的肉体的强健身体展露了出来，尽管那是一具布满了各种伤痕的身体。

男人的语气轻蔑又傲慢，“啊，我想起来了……不过说了大概你也不相信嘛，小东西。”

“小……东西？”

“是啊，和我们龙族比起来，你们不都是渺小的人类么？”男人呲牙裂嘴的笑着从背后掏出了一颗血红色的眼珠，那是属于龙的眼睛，“恩，你看，这就是我的一部分啊，嘿嘿，龙诗战争的故事我想你也早已经知晓了吧？”

“被剜去双眼的邪龙，尼德霍格……”我机械的说出了口，蔷薇的记忆里虽有关于邪龙的传闻，但也只是只言片语的。

“不错！哈哈哈哈，我就是尼德霍格，”被邪龙意识附体的龙骑士大笑了起来，“不过说起来，你身上以太的味道实在是太诱人了，如果不是这家伙喝了加了媚药的酒才失去意识，我只能一直默默的透过龙眼注视呢。”

双肩被突如其来的力道重重的按在了床上，裹紧身体的被褥散开，露出我仅仅穿了一条内裤的身体。

以居高临下的姿态审视着我的龙骑士，露出了狩猎到猎物一般得意的的狞笑。

“哈哈哈，小东西，你的以太虽然不是龙族的那种以太的味道，但比之更为纯净，光之冒险者居然也会有这样的以太真令我吃惊。如果经常与这样的你交尾的话，我一定可以得到更多的力量，这个龙骑士也早晚会变成我的一部分，我忠实的下仆，哈哈哈哈，想想真是无比的愉快啊！”他俯下身，如同享用美餐食的，用舌尖舔了舔我的额头，压迫感和潮湿的酥痒让我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

变成了红色眼瞳的龙骑士只是微笑着用手抚去了粘着我脸上的乱发。

“放开我！”想要挣扎，铁钳一样的手却死死的扣住我被举到头顶的双腕。而身体则被牢牢的压住，无法反抗。蔷薇最不擅长的就是近身肉搏术，而且遗忘掉战斗方式的我更是没有还手的余力，想挪下身体也根本做不到。

“啧，放弃挣扎吧，反正顶着罪人的躯体逃出去你也是死路一条，不如好好享受如何？只有你感知到了愉快，我才能吸收更多的以太之力呢，”龙骑士轻轻的在耳边喃呢，“何况你这样是跑不掉的哦，小东西。”

想动动不了，想要扭头躲开男人的双唇，却被反手一把扼住了脖子固定住，卡住咽喉的手几乎让我窒息，我不得不张开嘴试图呼吸到更多新鲜的空气。包含着湿气的双唇扣住了我无法合上的嘴唇，舌叶也在那一瞬间侵入了进来。无法称之为接吻的激昂的嘴唇蹂躏着我的口腔，就连最深的地方也被横扫而过。残酒的气息渗透到了我的喉咙里，想吐又吐不出来。

抽动着的嘴角，努力抬起的手肘，抵抗而曲起双腿——即使使出浑身解术也无法挣脱这远远比我强壮了一圈的身躯。如果蔷薇能再强壮一些就好了，现在的我由衷憎恨着这无奈的体型差异。

嗤啦——

红色瞳孔的男人伸手撕下了一条布料。以身体紧紧扣住我的姿势，快速的将我的双手绑在了头顶，随后便放开了我转身走向桌台。我挣扎着坐起身，可是被牢牢捆住的双腕却怎么也挣不脱布条的束缚，我将手腕放在嘴边，用牙齿撕扯起来，但是，被缠绕的布料太多了，一点一点撕的话需要花好多时间，而然——男人已经走到了我跟前。

“乖乖听话的话，我保证不伤害你，”如此说着，他冷冷一笑一手将我推回了床上，另一手则拨开了盛有酒液的酒瓶，“你们人类似乎很喜欢在做这事的时候使用加入了媚药的东西呢!这种东西似乎能令人屈服于人类的欲望。”

瓶口被粗暴的塞进了我嘴里，几乎用灌一样的方式强迫我喝了好几大口。

“咳咳咳……”呛入鼻腔的酒液异常辛辣，我流着眼泪咳嗽着，想吐却吐不出来。噩梦一样的感觉浮了上来，缓慢，深沉，强烈——在我觉得一片灼热的躁动攀附上腹部的时候，地狱一般的记忆犹如潮水开启了闸门，疯狂的涌了进来。

在男人开始抚弄挑逗我下肢的时候，名为蔷薇的暗黑骑士的记忆，被囚禁于神圣裁判所地牢中的幽暗，绝望和憎恨被慢慢的唤醒了。

鸡皮疙瘩一般的酷寒掺和着隐秘的渴望让身体止不住的颤抖，就连喉头也无法咽下囤积的越来越多的津液，它从嘴角不断的滑落。然而眼底一片潮红的我，却没有更多的精力去关注这些。屈辱和怒火灼烧着腰间的时候，我感到了前所未有的恐惧。

（我……不是这个身体的主人。）

如此对自己说着，却无法拒绝那噩梦一般的存在——同样的灼热，同样的粘腻，同样的媚药的屈服。

在男人的手指入侵到深处的隐秘之所的时候，我已经无处可逃了。


	4. 暗黑骑士的记忆

啪嗒。

水滴从看不见的地方落到了水塘里，激起了声响。

仅有一盏烛火的室内只能模模糊糊的分辨着周围陈设的轮廓。就算睁大了眼睛，依然还是烛火下投射的大片浑浊的深色。

（我这是在哪里……地……狱？）

身体想动却被脚下泛着幽暗蓝光的圆环所固定住了，不，不只是身体，就连转下头或者动下手指也做不到。体内的以太也根本无法使用，宛若被彻底的拘禁住了一般，只能保持着现有的僵硬姿态。

（发生了什么才变成了这样呢？）他闭上眼睛回想，似乎就在不久前收到了骑士被几个苍穹骑士强行带到了神圣裁判所的地牢里的消息，然后……当万分焦急的他闯进警戒出奇松懈的地牢里的时候，身体便被一种奇怪的力量禁锢住了。在意识尚且清晰的一瞬间，他似乎听到了一阵冷笑。

（果然中计了吗？）那么现在，他应该置身在的地方就是——

锁链解除的声响在一侧响起，随后，金属制成的门在门轴的转动中推开了。悬挂在头顶的灯具被人用火折子点亮了，室内忽然变的明亮了起来。

“啧啧，真是好可怜呀，不过……”一只手托住了他的下巴，指腹描摹着脸部的轮廓。挂着残酷笑意的双唇被涂成了银色，那唇齿之间倾吐的语言也同样渗透着毒液，“一直保持着这种姿势的你比昨晚那怒气冲冲的样子可爱多了呢,连生气也做不到的表情也好可爱哦。” 

微凉的拇指指尖慢慢的爬上了他的睁开的双目，动作轻柔而缓慢似乎想要确认什么。突然，来人用力掐了下去。尖利的指甲轻而易举的陷入了左眼的眼球中。异物侵入的灼热疼痛令他发出了低吟。想本能的闭上眼睛却根本无法合上，眼珠被指甲不断插入深陷腥热的鲜血四溢，源源不断的温热液体顺着眼眶流淌了下来，顺着下颚滴落。左眼已经什么都看不见了，然而，这仅仅只是开始。

随后，更多尖利的指尖钻了进来。血肉分离的声响伴随着撕扯带来的激痛，令他再次发出了痛苦的呻吟。

好痛！

失去眼珠的左眼，连同整半边脸如同破碎一般的剧烈疼痛，想用手捂住伤口都做不到。

“啊啊啊啊……”他惨呼着，仅存的右眼眼底也是一片猩红，血不断从变成窟窿的左眼里涌出，越来越重的铁锈的味道侵入到了口中，属于自己的血的味道与别人并无差别。

“很疼呢对不对，疼的连脑袋都有撕碎的感觉吧，这一脸疼的要命又拼命隐忍的表情真是可爱的让人受不了呀！”说罢，来人将满手鲜血的手掌摊开，凑到了他残存的右眼前，掌中是还在流血的眼珠。

“你看，它也很可爱对不对？”来人慢慢的握其了拳头，鲜血顺着指缝滴滴答答的渗出，说着张开了嘴，塞入了不久前还是他的一部分的眼珠。在慢慢咀嚼后吞食了下去的男人露出了满意而残酷的笑容。

“暗黑骑士蔷薇，这是我们第一见面呢，”栗色马尾高竖的男人边舔着手指上的鲜血边微笑着说道，“这样的开场是不是让你难以忘怀？说起来，你还是第一个有幸被我吃掉眼睛的人呢！被吃掉一部分与人家合二为一这可是无上的荣耀哦！”

“……”疼痛绵延不绝，甚至连神志也有些不清。蔷薇拼命睁大残存的右眼，可是并没有被血糊住的视线始终是一片血红。

“唉，只是伤成这样虽然很可爱，可是你都不能好好听人家说话了呢，”男人想到了什么似的撇了撇嘴，“虽然很想让你流血不止，但这样就玩坏的话我也很头疼，毕竟你还有别的用处呢！你，去帮他止血。”他转过头，对身后伫立的幻术师颔首。

柔和的绿光包裹之下，伤口流血变缓慢了，然而创口的疼痛却并没有减轻太多，相反如同细针绵绵密密永无止尽。他大口喘息着想要减缓那让人几乎发狂的疼痛，然而男人却并不打算给他这样的机会。

“接下来，拷问开始，”男人将一张椅子拖到了他的面前，双腿交叠着坐下，他以仰视的姿态看着无法动弹的蔷薇。淡金色的眼瞳微微眯着，刻意染成银色的嘴唇微微扬起。

“哦，对啦，你这个样子无法说话呢，”他想起了什么似的一手抱在胸前，一手托着下巴，“恩，这可怎么办呢，放了你也不行，普通的铁链大概锁不住你呢……”

“不如，把他交给我如何，沙里贝尔卿？”门轴转动的同时，两个蓝白甲胄的男人走了进来，一个皮肤黝黑，昏暗的灯火之下能看得最清楚的就是眼白，以及镶嵌其中的淡紫色瞳孔，而另一位银发的精灵男子，左眼用眼罩挡住，他用剩余的一只眼睛饶有兴趣的看着半边脸血迹未干的蔷薇。

“哦，还真是少见，泽梅尔家的少爷，您来这种充满臭味的地牢不会就是为了帮我履行公务那么简单吧……或者你想破坏我的兴趣？”被称为沙里贝尔的长袍男子头也不回，只是转了转眼珠，眼底流露出一丝阴翳。

“吾友最近对绘画颇有兴趣，可是普通的练习对象他已经厌倦了，”独眼银发的精灵不紧不慢的说道，“听说您这里捕获了一只野兽，所以就带着吾友专程赶来了地牢。”

“野兽？哈哈哈哈哈，这形容词我喜欢，但是现在他可不是野兽了哟，波勒克兰。现在的他只是一只想要伸爪子却无力反抗的小猫咪而已。”沙里贝尔伸出手，尖利的在鲜血淋漓的蔷薇的脸上用力划了一道，新的热血从伤口中流淌了出来。他将染血的手指放进了嘴里吮吸得津津有味。

“恩，真是好甜，很久没有品尝过这样的血的味道了呢。”

“别担心呢，我们并不会影响你履行公务，而且，”独眼的波勒克兰微微眯起了那只仅存的眼睛，“你也想让这只猫咪发出野兽一样的叫喊吧？”

“让波勒克兰来发挥拘束器的作用就可以解决你的困扰了不是么，”被波勒克兰称为友人的黝黑肤色精灵漫不经心的将腋下夹着的画板拿在了手里，“说起来我还从没有好好观赏过你拷问犯人的情形哪。这里的光线实在太暗了，我都看不清你们的表情，波勒克兰。”他冲独眼精灵使了个眼色，对方意会的点头拍了几下手掌，更多的烛火被几名守卫送进了室内，顿时光线比原先亮了一倍。

“这些火烛是那个整天钻在实验室里的家伙研制的新品，掺和了以太之后亮度比一般的蜡烛要高很多也更为耐用，而且还具有特殊的催情效果哦，尤其对于流血受伤意志薄弱的人，”黑色的精灵弯了弯嘴唇笑道，“呵呵，明明顶着贤人的称号却还会做出这样的试验品真是有意思。说什么失败品要丢掉，所以我就顺手抢来了哦。”

“哦？听起来让人家都情不自禁的有点兴奋了呢，”沙里贝尔面无表情只是喉咙里发出了笑声，尖利刺耳，他看着蔷薇仅存的那只玫瑰色眼瞳，伸出舌头舔了一下。湿润的异物入侵残存的眼睛，让蔷薇本能的闭上了眼睛。

（好恶心！）如此在心底叫喊，却无力挣扎。犹如被紧紧捆绑在蜘蛛网上的猎物，只能静静的等待被享用的结局。

“蔷薇真是运气不错哟，有三位苍穹骑士来好好疼爱你是不是荣幸的想要流泪哟？”沙里的脸凑的很近，那股浓烈的不知是从唇膏还是身体本身擦的粉所散发的香气让人作呕。

如果身体能动的话,他早就一拳打歪了这张因为兴奋而扭曲的面孔。眼前的这三个苍穹骑士并非良善之辈，可是现在的他只能任由他们宰割——即使双手剑在手中也几乎不可能击退三位苍穹骑士。绝望一点点在蔷薇的眼底积聚，所有一切无法逃避必须面对，就连咬舌自尽也做不到。还有最关心的一件事情没有得到答案——

据说被幽禁起来的骑士卡尔到底在哪里？他还平安无事吗？

（我怎样都无所谓，明知道是莽撞行事但还是义无反顾，因为他是唯一值得信赖，以性命相托的人啊。）

拘束器幽蓝的颜色消失了，因为血液不流通，关节僵硬的蔷薇直直的栽倒了下去。本以为会撞击在冰冷的地面上，身体却撞在了冰冷的金属上发出了闷响，他落入了苍穹骑士的怀抱。缠绕着甲胄的手指抚摸着他赤裸的上身——在清醒之后，蔷薇就发现自己身上的甲胄被剥的一干二净，仅仅只剩下了长裤。为了方便拷问所以罪人会被脱卸衣物也实属正常，但现在却让他恶寒了起来。

冰凉的手指像蠕动的虫子，顺着脖子慢慢滑下了脊背，每一节骨节都被戳刺着，仿佛随时用下力，就会像他的眼球一样被强行掏了出来。

（不，不过最坏也不过是如此了不是吗？）手指滑落到粗布长裤箍紧的腰部之后进而向下滑去，那里的布料被攥紧随后——

撕裂的声音响起了。

连同内裤在内的布料被扯去了，冰凉的金属直直的钻入了臀瓣中那隐秘的地方，直截了当的强行捅了进去。

“啊啊啊啊——”开口的话语化为凄厉的悲鸣，异物侵入体内的不适以及撕裂的剧痛让他再也说不出别的话。

失去眼睛的剧痛已经被新的疼痛所覆盖，他以为会到此为止，然而，这仅仅只是坠入地狱的开始——

×××× ××××  
蜡烛的香味钻进了鼻腔，那种包裹着血腥气息与甜腻的味道很快侵入血液，渗透骨髓。

沙里贝尔冷冷的笑着，抬手强行将法杖顶入了蔷薇的隐秘之处。不属于身体一部分的金属来回摩擦着，干涩疼痛。

渐渐的，异样的疼痛变成了抑制另一种绝望的开始。

身体在流汗，体内的沉睡的欲望在慢慢苏醒。蔷薇失去眼珠的眼窝变成了血窟窿，缓缓的淌着鲜血。残存的那只玫瑰色的眼瞳里一片朦胧——

撕裂头脑的剧痛再也无法压制体内的焦灼。双腿之间的分身已然昂扬。血液，一点一点汇聚到了腹部。

那是欢愉诱惑的恶魔，那是遁入深渊的门扉。

“呜呜……”发出这样的呻吟已经是极限，所有的话语变成了更为急促的喘息。明明意志坚定的拒绝欲望的侵蚀，身体却摆出了欢迎的姿势，甚至插入体内的金属已经变成了另一种快感宣泄的出口。尤其是那圆润的顶端顶到了让手脚都变得失去力道的地方。

“啊……”溢出口的呻吟除了痛苦饱含着更多的渴望。

（插我。）

（再用力一些……更多更多的弄疼我。）

（不！这不是我想要的！不！不要啊啊啊啊……）

如此反反复复，意识接受又拒绝中摇摆着，身体却擅自高涨，湿濡。前端渗出的液体滴滴答答的顺着茎体滑落了下去，打湿了双珠以及插入体内的法杖。

名叫波勒克兰的独眼男人从背后牢牢固定住蔷薇的身体——他被强行曲起了双膝以极为淫荡的姿势大开着，腿间的一切一览无余。金属法杖深入了体内，又连同媚肉一起抽了出来，淫靡的水渍声响很清晰。

“嘻嘻嘻，真是好棒呢。已经这么有感觉啦！”马尾高束于头顶的沙里贝尔露出的兴奋的笑容，“这蜡烛的效果竟然如此之好！哎呀呀，人家都忍不住想要进一步了！”

残眼的视线里，狞笑的苍穹骑士裂开了嘴，露出了森白的牙齿。仿佛要将蔷薇最后一丝理智也撩拨殆尽，体内的金属一次又一次狠狠顶入让身体经不住发抖的地方，又疼又渴望那越来越用力的冲撞。

犹如饮用了甜的发腻的毒酒，半酣之际，那诱人堕落的香气欲罢不能。

蔷薇大口的喘息，腰却无意识的太高迎合着那入侵的金属体。吸收了热量的部分摩擦着体内的媚肉，疼痛接踵而至的同时难以抑制的快感也被一波又一波的往高处推去。明明想要反抗，想要挣扎的他如今却贪婪的用下体缠绕着那不属于自己的一部分。

（再……快一点就可以结束了。再多……一点点……）创口的激痛，坚硬高耸的分身，以及被摩擦的生疼，又次又一次吞吐着法杖的后蕾。

快感，激痛绵绵密密的交织衍生出了看不见的欲求。

蔷薇的眼底一片猩红。

“呜……”声音从鼻腔里发出，听起来却如祈求更多快感的呻吟。

（玩坏我……）

（想要……更多的疼痛与快乐……）

（再多一点就可以高潮了，再多一点就可以和欲望融为一体……）居于暗影中的渴求如此叫嚣着翻滚着，一次一次撞击着仅有的一丝理智。

拼命抑制着这样的想法，蔷薇努力的握住了自己的拳，指甲吃进肉里的疼痛尚未传达到大脑，新一波的快感已然淹没了了一切。清醒的意识几乎被侵蚀殆尽，而就在此时只是用法杖玩弄着他的沙里贝尔忽然停下了手。

体内的金属法杖也被抽了出来，欲望宣泄的出口被尖锐的指甲狠狠的刮搔，顿时——

“啊啊啊啊啊……”

犹如撕裂下身的剧痛让蔷薇发出了凄厉的惨叫。原本高涨的欲望一口气倒退了回去，鲜血一下从脆弱的分身顶端流了下来。

从欲望束缚中暂时得到了名为激痛的清醒，蔷薇胸口大幅起伏着，喘息着。

热泪，从独眼里夺眶而出——

一滴又一滴。

为什么是我？

为什么会变成这样……

曾经如此相信的妮美雅女神啊，你究竟要将我推向何处——

这样的痛苦到底何时才是尽头，何时才能终结？

（杀了我吧！将我捣成血浆，捣成一团血泥，化为支离破碎的存在。）

（杀了我吧！如此只要很轻易的一刀便可以结束一切！）

（杀了我！杀了我！杀了我！）

（这样的痛苦、这样的耻辱无论如何也无法洗却……即使活下来……我也回不到原来！在无法被拯救的牢狱里，慢慢被诱惑堕入无底深渊。）

（卡尔啊……我的骑士……如今你到底置身在何处……）

“那么，开始提问，”将法杖扔在地上的沙里贝尔站起身扬了扬嘴角，“不好好回答问题的话，就会惩罚这里哟？”

指甲轻点着流血的铃口，他端详着那骤然萎靡下去的分身，发出了轻笑。

“格里诺卿，这样的开场是否令您也满足呢？”

“啊，当然，我觉得很有意思。”站在他身后的深色皮肤精灵笑着将画笔伸向了蔷薇流血的分身。软毛笔尖碰触到了伤口，让蔷薇打了个寒战。他抬起了脸微微一笑。

“别怕，我只是需要你的血来作为作画的颜料，少爷我一定会给你画出最好看的样子哟，”他随手拽走了原本属于沙里贝尔的座位，一屁股坐了下去，“喂，波勒克兰，让他高兴点，我可不喜欢我的作画对象哭哭啼啼呢！”

以后抱姿势束缚住蔷薇的独眼精灵颔了颔首，他张开了口轻轻咬住了对方的耳朵，舌叶描摹耳廓的麻痒顿时令蔷薇颤抖了起来。

“我会让你如真正的蔷薇一般绽放，然后凋落成碎片的哟。”耳语钻入蔷薇一片混沌的头脑。具有催情效果的蜡烛香气作用下，他只觉得体内有如无数虫子在噬咬，尤其是刚刚被填满过的地方，那里正空虚的渴求着更多。

明明已经毫无自尊可言，但蔷薇还想保持着仅存的自尊——

决不能哀求眼前的凶手们来满足自己那存于暗处的渴望。

身后的男人并没有停止动作，有别于沙利贝尔的粗暴，手指柔和的抚摸着后颈，紧接着落下的是湿热的吻。紧接着，胸前一凉。包裹着甲胄的手指揉搓着那本不应该有任何感觉的乳头。从幽暗之处攀附而上的快感爬了上来，没有得到安抚的欲望进一步的膨胀。体内仿佛有一只野兽一般在低低的咆哮——

（插我。）

（让我得到满足。）

“啊，多么淫乱又敏感的身体哟，”男人轻笑着手指戳刺着蔷薇逐渐充血的乳头压低了声音，“只是玩弄这里，你的下面已经湿透了哟，真棒呢……”

顿时蔷薇的身体绷紧了，身体痉挛了起来，掺杂着鲜血的精液想要冲出顶端的时候，笔尖却残酷的堵住了射精的出口。

顿时，一口气倒流回去的痛楚让蔷薇颤抖了起来。

“我还没画完呢，只有我画完的时候，才可以高潮哦。”黑色皮肤的精灵撅了撅嘴，因为痉挛的关系，更多的血从分身顶端的伤口里渗出，羊毛制的画笔很快吸饱了红色的血液。在血液凝固前得赶快使用，他快速的在画板上画了起来。

同时，沙里贝尔的声音从头顶传来，声音不高却清晰可闻。

“第一个问题，骑士卡尔.莱茵哈特是你的朋友，对么？”沙里贝尔想起来什么补充说道，“对了，是的话你只需要保持沉默，不是眨一下眼睛就行了。”

“卡尔……”干涩的喉咙像被砂纸打磨过一样，挤压出的声音嘶哑的几乎不像蔷薇自己的，“卡尔……在哪里……”

话音未落，沙里贝尔已经笑得前仰后合起来。

“嘻嘻嘻，好有趣的人！自己都伤成这样了还有心情担心别人，哈哈哈哈哈哈……你真好玩呢，蔷薇，”他用翘起的小指轻轻搔了下耳廓，很快又皱起来眉头，“可是人家在想——到底要不要告诉你才好呢？”

“想知道的话就把腿张开些哦，”身后抱着蔷薇的独眼男人耳语着轻声诱惑着，“让沙里尽兴的话，他定然会告诉你感兴趣的答案哟。”

（不——）

就算想要反抗双腿也已经被强行掰开，变得湿漉漉的股间一览无余。受伤的分身顶端渗出了大量的白浊液体。稀疏的毛发被粘液沾湿，进而连刚才开发过的后蕾也变得湿润起来。

“哦呀，虽然不怎么害羞但身体的反应却意外的好呢，想不想要人碰这里，很难受吧，又痒有疼呢……”独眼男人的手伸向了方才想要射精却被硬生生逼回去的分身，随后直接握住了它。因为受伤的关系分身微微有些疲软，在感受了手掌的热量之后茎体微微僵硬。箍住茎体的手指力道变大了，顶端才凝固起来的伤口又被硬生生挤出了鲜血，然而与蔷薇意志相违背的是，它却因为尖锐的刺痛硬了起来。每一句话都刺痛着他的神经，那种刺痛的搔痒瓦解着仅存的意志，虽然想要反抗，最后还是无法合拢腿。

“还不行呢，不能这样快就让你射呀，吾友还没有画尽兴呢……你啊，真是好淫荡呢，受了伤还这么有感觉哦，哈哈哈，”身后的独眼男人取笑着看了一眼又伸出了画笔的友人，“吾友觉得这样如何？”

“很不错，非常的美味，”格里诺伸出了笔尖戳向了蔷薇的分身，吸收了血液的笔头饱涨了起来，“像往常一样玩给我看吧，波勒克兰，我想画更棒的表情呢。让他哭出来，如何？”

“如您所愿，吾友。”被称为波勒克兰的独眼男人扬起了嘴角，将怀里的蔷薇抬起了身体。随后——

“呜！！”几乎让身体撕成两半的剧烈疼痛让蔷薇整个人都颤抖了起来，不，不只是疼痛，还有更多汇聚到腹部的快感鼓励的那种入侵体内的剧痛再加剧一点。凶狠的抽插如预料中的一样毫不留情的捅入深处。有别于金属棍子的侵犯，那种来回拉扯粘膜所带来的疼痛让他拼命咬紧了下唇，咸涩的血的味道在口腔里溢出。然而对方并没有打算就此结束。

身体好沉重，就连呼吸也感到疲倦。下体被有力而急速的贯穿着，像来回拉扯的琴弦。在眩晕的剧痛里，失去的神志又被强行拉扯了回来。明明努力抗拒着身体的灼热，却无法拒绝这一次次撞击入深处的激痛以及疼痛背后缓慢紧密升起的胶着……淫乱猥亵。

不是的……明明……和喜欢的人这样做才会有这样的感觉，为什么现在却无法自抑……

“呜……”压抑的呻吟强行撬开了嘴唇，那听起来就像欲拒还迎的叹息。

蔷薇的喉头忍不住颤抖了起来，他抬起头，变成血窟窿的眼里流淌着血，另一只眼中流出了眼泪。身体贪婪的迎合着身后的冲击，甚至不由自主的抬高了腰部。

啃食我的肉，舔舐我的血，让我沉溺在这看不到尽头让人眩晕的快乐里——幻觉。

在屈辱和灼热之间，已经听不清异端审问官沙里贝尔在说些什么了，在带着明确意志抚弄他伤口已经开始凝结的分身的时候，身体里浓厚的精液突然释出——

“呜呜……”四肢痉挛疲劳不堪的蔷薇大口的喘着气陷落了。

背后的男人身体微微僵硬了一下，随后灼热的液体流淌的感觉让蔷薇不适的想要挣扎。可是双手被对方如铁铐紧紧的束缚住。而双腿亦无法合拢。

“这样结束了？！”格里诺放下了画板，不满的撅起了嘴，“喂，波勒克兰，我还没画完呢！”

名叫波勒克兰的独眼精灵笑了。

“是，我的少爷。”


	5. 无法传递的绝望

蔷薇缓缓闭上了独眼。缠绕在高热的身体上的手指，渴望解脱的欲望，嘲弄的语言以及审问官的问话——

妮美雅女神的双手已经无法阻挡所有一切的发生，或许这就是无法逃避的命运吧。

如果就这么彻底疯狂下去该有多好，像饥渴的野兽本能的吞噬着贪婪的欲望彻底忘了自己是谁……那定然会轻松许多。可是他却无法令自己陷入这样的迷乱之中，唯一信赖的恋人不知道去了何处，唯一信仰的神舍弃了他。无法寻找答案却又被迫面对着被一点点玩弄到破碎的屈辱，这样的痛楚让蔷薇内心一点一点枯朽。

仅存的一点希望支撑着他拼命抓住最后的一丝清醒，身体慢慢的堕落，又开始变得紧绷。

“卡尔……卡尔在哪里……”被甲胄包裹的手指无情的搓揉着已经坚挺到疼痛的乳首，那摩擦造成的快感已经变成了新的折磨——甘甜而迟缓的麻痹又一次爬上了双腿之间。眼前的男人们都用一种嘲弄的眼神看着他，哄笑了起来。

“真是可爱啊，这种时候还记得你的小骑士，”波勒克兰冷笑着张口了口，随后，蔷薇只觉得肩头一阵火烧般的激痛，“好甜的味道啊。”

浓烈的血腥传入了鼻腔，肩膀大概已经被咬得血肉模糊了吧。蔷薇只是紧咬着嘴唇，激痛反而让欲望高涨的他有了一丝清醒。

“哎呀，看得我都有点忍不住了呢。明明都变成了这种样子，却还要逞强……”金发的黑精灵放下了手中的画板，向蔷薇弯下了腰。顿时，双腿之间的湿热让蔷薇大大的颤抖了起来。仿佛要让他再也说不出其他的东西一般，高热的舌叶缠绕住了茎体。与方才粗鲁的用笔尖沾血的力道不同，包裹住分身的舌叶反复爱怜的安抚着。方才鲜血直流的顶端如今这样的痛楚竟然转化成了甜蜜的味道。

“告诉……我，他在哪里……”温热的疼痛箍紧了蔷薇的头脑，仿佛刻意要融化掉他所有的意识。他喘息着微微蹙眉，紧咬下唇的疼痛勉勉强强还能感知。

“唉，人家就告诉你吧，嘴唇都被咬成这样了，好可怜哦 。”沙里贝尔伸出了手，将食指和中指塞入了他的口中直达咽喉，手指翻搅着，无法抑制的津液不断的从蔷薇嘴角流淌下来，拉出了丝线，不断从下颚滴落。

“你的骑士已经不要你了，”沙里贝尔皱起眉头，露出了悲伤的表情，“把你骗到这里的人就是他哟。”

蔷薇半边面孔全是鲜血，仅存的眼瞳里流露出了崩坏的绝望。

（不，我不信！）

仿佛看穿了他的心思，沙里贝尔发出了桀桀的笑声，声带挤压出的尖利的笑声刺耳而尖锐。

“你的情报就是骑士给我们的，作为交换，他可以加入神殿骑士团……并且他发誓要杀了你。不然你又怎么会如此简单的上当，他是你唯一的弱点，不是吗？暗黑骑士蔷薇啊,聪明如你也有千虑一失的时候。”沙里贝尔颇为惋惜似的在他额上印下了一个浅浅的吻。

“不过呢我们喜欢你，所以给了你选择的机会——你可以选择被直接公开处死，或者反抗，和骑士卡尔进行裁判决斗。”

（杀了……我？决……斗？）

“哈哈哈哈……决斗……弱点……”蔷薇发出了嘶哑的笑声，听起来却犹如在呜咽。

身体虚弱，精神也已经达到了极限，热泪从尚能流泪的眼中滚落了下来。

（谁都不会来救……所有一切都离我而去。重要的人，信仰的神，犹置地狱的我渴望着那样的光。然而我曾视若珍宝的你们却像是置身在另一个世界一般，微笑着看着我困入黑暗，越陷越深。）

（所谓命运的相遇，不过是噩梦的开始，所谓仰仗信仰而履行的正义，不过是背弃神明的第一步。爱和神都已经死去——暗黑骑士啊，为何要有这愚蠢至极的信仰……能相信的人最后也只有自己。）

（说到底，我终究是被我自己的双手所击杀……是这样的……愚昧无知我啊……）

神志骤然变得一片清明，蔷薇玫瑰色的眼瞳失去了焦点——破碎。

知道真相后忽然浑身放松了下来，意识瞬间被击溃，瓦解成碎片。

然而很快它又被自动的慢慢拼接在了一起。自己呼吸急促的颤抖着越来越响，眼前那一双又一双玩味亢奋的眼睛，它们渐渐的越来越黯淡，最后变成了一片吞噬一切的黑暗。

明明应该是可以躲避一切的安宁，身体上受到的疼痛一下子再一次被回想了起来，反复啃食着并不存在形体的内心。没有身体的话流泪也做不到了，叫喊的声音更不存在。回归虚无的恐惧，绝望深深的烙印在了记忆的褶皱里。

呻吟，恸哭，屈辱，悲凉所有一切就在这一片沉默的黑色里静静的融化——

所以，后来，当骑士透着冷芒的长剑刺过来的时候，本可以躲开的他却放弃防卫撞了上去。。可是，已经不想再继续面对这样的一切，即使活下来身体也已经支离破碎。被玩弄的屈辱可以逐渐被时间抚平，可是爱人已经变成了仇人，信仰也已经被舍弃。

已经一无所有。

（来，杀了我。让我离开这里吧，至少黑暗之中再也没有欲望和期待。）

利刃穿透身体的感觉比想象中的要轻快平缓，并没有太大的痛苦，相反宛若被看不见的双手温柔的搂入怀中。

暗黑骑士的心脏停止跳动，身体倒在地上的时候，他慢慢合拢了独眼，笑了。

（结束了。）

××× ×××  
飒——

风呜咽着从窗户的缝隙里钻了进来，侵入了并不十分温暖的室内。

睁开双眼的时候，是一片灰蒙蒙的木质结构天花板。眼睛湿漉漉的，我不适的眨了眨眼，两行泪水顺着眼角滑落了下去。

（只是那个叫蔷薇的家伙的噩梦吧，虽然真实的让我也差点沉溺在其中。）

我抬起手臂想要擦拭眼角，却发现关节酸疼的连动一根手指也做不到。

“！”

尝试着动了下腰部，双腿，如同被人痛打了一顿一般，不愉快的疼痛的余韵亦紧紧的缠绕着。那时的种种被回忆了起来，记忆只到被粗暴的灌入了掺和着媚药的酒液就再也想不起来了。

我苦笑着仰面躺着，任由散乱的思绪漂浮着——身体因为接触了黑色水晶碎片，被这具不属于我的身体所吸收。佣兵的追杀……还有救下我的龙骑士像变了一个人似的自称自己是邪龙，并且要以肉体接触的方式来吸收我所有持有的以太。

最后还是被吸走了大量以太吗？所以，我才会觉得如此的疲倦却毫无睡意。

“身体不要紧吧！虽然帮你清理的时候没有发现什么明显的伤口。擅自对你做了这种事情，真的很抱歉！我居然让那家伙跑出来了！”穿戴整齐的龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安出现在了我眼前。看不清他的面孔，只有那盔甲之下一张一翳的嘴唇。

“我已经把送酒来的伙计痛打了一顿但还是很对不起！”他摇了摇头，声音低沉而痛苦，“只要我意志稍微薄弱一点，那家伙就会占据我的身体。所以我从不沾媚药这种东西。没想到还是放他跑了出来……”

“不是你的错，”我试图安慰愤恨不已的埃斯蒂尼安，“再说我也没受伤，并不是什么严重的问题。”不是女人，也不需要负责——尽管施加的对男性而言是一种屈辱，可那也不是眼前的龙骑士所做的。

像是为了证明什么似的，埃斯蒂尼安从背后掏出了冒着红黑色气息的圆球，浓烈的血的臭味飘散在空气里——那是一只硕大的眼球，准确说是龙的眼睛。

“这是历代苍天龙骑的力量来源，也是会与邪龙精神相连之物。如果利用不慎，或是意志薄弱，就会被反噬成为邪龙的奴仆。如果知道酒里有别的东西，我绝对不会喝下去，”他愤懑的说着将龙眼收回了体内，“这一切都是我的错！”

“我并没有责备你的意思，埃斯蒂尼安，”我回答道，“你不用过于自责，这只是被邪龙控制所为。我不是女性，所以并不会太在意这些事情。如果真要愧疚的话……再请我吃几顿这里的特色美味如何？”

话到嘴边很自然的变成了另一种调侃——事到如今能抱怨什么？抱怨眼前的救命恩人擅自被所谓的邪龙附体，还是说要埋怨自己钻进了这具身体了？末了只能承受不属于我的那一份加害而已。不，也不能这样说，或许如果没有这具身体，猫魅男人的我也许已经消失了。尽管原有的记忆消失，样貌也变成了另一个人，但是至少我还活着。

埋在心底的苦涩旁人又怎么会明白。我微微抿了抿嘴，尽量将嘴唇挤出了一定弧度，在对方看来也许是个很怪异的笑容。

“不……不是这样的，我……因为我……”龙骑士沮丧的垂下了头欲言又止。

“我不是你在意的暗黑骑士，只是一个失去了记忆的猫魅男人而已，”忍着酸疼，我微微的抬起几乎不属于自己一样的手掌搭在了伏在床边的他的头盔之上，入手冰凉的甲胄触感让我打了寒颤，“如你之前所说的那样，让我再一次变成强大的暗黑骑士如何？现在的我连双手剑如何使用都完全想不起来呢。”

“你真的不憎恨那样的我？”埃斯蒂尼安动了动嘴唇问吃了自己最关心的问题。

“我不恨你……”话音未落，我的肚子发出了一阵奇怪的声响，间隔太长时间没有吃过东西，强烈的饥饿感浮了上来。

“你饿了，”仿佛被这阵声响解围使得的龙骑士松了一口气，他站起身冲我点了下头，“我去给你拿点吃的。”

没等我开口说话，门轴转动间他的背影已经消失在了门后。

（还真是个特别的人啊。）关于他的资料之类，说不定还是猫魅时候的我随身携带的笔记里有吧，等我恢复的一定要去翻一翻。只是，蔷薇的记忆犹如阴影一直在我脑海深处盘旋着，那些黑暗与绝望交织的噩梦并未像普通梦境一样消失，只要一闭上眼睛就如临其境。

不想再次失去意识，不想一次又一次沉浸入那样的梦境里。

我不是蔷薇，我不是那个死去的暗黑骑士——我是一个拥有光之水晶的冒险者。这些真实不属于我。

我不断的对自己说着这样的话，莫名的畏惧却从内心深处升腾起来。。

窗外冷冽的风强行吹开了窗户的时候，几片冰凉的雪花被一并带入，落在了我慢慢攥紧拳的骨节之上。


	6. 轮回

伊修加德.忘忧骑士亭.旅店内

浅色的窗帘顺着寒风飘荡着。

今天的风似乎比前几日更大，窗帘被时而推入了室内，时而又强行拉扯到了窗外。冷冽的冰雪气息被吹入了室内。尽管壁炉里的木柴正旺盛的燃烧着，红色的火光映照着铺着石砖的地面，微微泛起一层柔和的暖意，但事实上并没有给室内带来多少热气。

我坐在窗边桌台前随手翻开了手里的日记本，一阵寒风掠过，我冷不防打了寒战。

虽然穿上了龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安不知道从哪里弄来的皮甲，但还是感觉到寒意不断侵入体内。按理来说，这具早就适应了伊修加德气候的身体不应该如此畏惧寒冷——现在，仅仅是里面的主人变了连带体质也与过去截然不同。自从自称邪龙尼德霍格的龙骑士的侵犯之后，已经过了三天。尽管嘴上说着无所谓，身体的酸痛以及被吸食去部分以太而导致的烦躁不安一直困扰着我。更严重是，每当我进入睡眠状态，蔷薇的记忆就会一点点被唤醒。即使想要否认自己只是外来入侵的那个猫魅男人，但梦里的真实无法让我和蔷薇割裂开。

（白天我是想不起名字的曾经的猫魅男人。）

（在夜晚的梦里，我是暗黑骑士蔷薇。）

（清醒与梦中是截然不同的两个世界，这样的我，到底属于我自己还是属于他？）

我到底是谁——这样的问题并没有人给出答案。每次从梦中醒来，额前脑后尽是冰凉的冷汗。白天昏昏沉沉，夜晚却被困在名为蔷薇记忆囚笼里无法挣脱。

埃斯蒂尼安并不知晓我精神恍惚的原因，只以为是自己的过失而伤害了我。因此他这几日总依靠在壁炉边休憩，不安似的压低了视线不敢看我。

并不是女性不存在负责的问题更何况也不是他的本意，我一再告诉他并不责怪他，可是苍天龙骑士的脑袋似乎陷入了一个看不见的死循环里。初见时候在旅店里嚷嚷要跟着我的埃斯蒂尼安已经接连几天白天不见踪影，晚上虽然回来却离我很远——最初见面时候的热吻似乎像一场梦。

（就当是权宜之计的玩笑吧。）

我叹了口气，伸手紧了紧领口松开的皮带随后捧起了一旁还在冒着热气的茶杯，嘴唇凑着边缘倾倒。水的热量从舌尖涌入了喉头进而胸口，腹部。转瞬即逝的热量勉强让我因为抵御寒冷而紧缩着的身体松懈了一下。

哗啦，摆在面前的日记本被风快速的翻动着，写满了字迹的纸张一页又页从眼前掠过。

啪。

我随手按住了又即将被翻过的那一页上，这才止住了被翻的哗哗的声响。我无意识的撇了一眼上面密密麻麻的字。

“梅尔失踪了。原本说外出去完成最后一个委托就回来，但是我在格里达尼亚的魔女咖啡馆停留了整整一个月，却没有等到他的回归。我试图用通讯贝联络他，但讯号畅通，却始终没有人回应。”

“最终寻遍了黑衣森林，我始终找不到他。可恶，如果一开始跟着他一起去就好了。”

“今天是梅尔失踪的第三个月，我坐了飞艇前往了利姆萨.罗敏萨。就算在原地等，如果遇到麻烦的话也很难找回来。更何况他并没有告诉我要去哪里完成委托。长期滞留在一个地方的话，钱包很快就会干涸。我必须找到新的委托，像所有冒险者为了生计而不得不四处奔走一样。”

“下雨，又是下雨的天气！我真是受够了这鬼地方的气候。明明是海滨，却像格里达尼亚一样，终日雨下个没完没了！虽然没有找到梅尔但是我得到了一个让人振奋的消息，他曾在拉诺西亚中部的以太传送点停留过一阵之后又不见了踪影。通讯贝依然是可以接通但无人接听的状态，按理来说能接收到通讯贝信号的话应该相隔距离并不会过于遥远，然而我搜寻了这片区域却一无所获。”

“今天雨下的很大。因为突然积蓄了大量的洪水，山洪终于爆发了。拉诺西亚高地的洪水很快吞噬了一切，甚至水漫延到了以太水晶这里。我的眼睛被雨水打湿的完全看不清，但我在洪水里无意摸索到了属于梅尔的东西——一块刻印着梅尔名字的职业水晶。这家伙以前就粗心大意老是弄丢自己的水晶，以至于有时候一起狩猎魔物浑身伤的非常厉害，就连治愈术也很难让他的伤口减缓流血的速度。这家伙！居然又一次弄丢了水晶，这下找到他要好好的说教一下了，粗心的毛病一点也没有改变真是糟糕……”

“好累，结果也只找到了一块职业水晶而已。梅尔，你到底去了哪里？就算一开始吵架生气，也早就消气了吧。你一定会像以前回来找我打架的，不是么？以前不都是这样和好的吗？”

日记写到这里戛然而止，墨水被晕染开的纸张凹凸不平，褶皱了起来，显然作者曾经流下了眼泪沾湿了纸。

我将遮住眼睛的黑色刘海撇到一边，翻向了下一页，就在此时，房门被推开了。

夹杂着冰雪气息的龙骑士走了进来。

“身体……已经没问题了吗？”也许不知道到底该说什么来开场，苍天龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安的面罩之下看不清表情，只看到嘴唇慢慢的动着，“你这几天一直没什么精神，晚上总在做噩梦，不停的叫喊，就算我想摇醒你也无济于事。”

他将手里的纸包塞在了我的手中。冷冽的甲胄碰触到我微微泛白的双手，让我打了个寒战。

“面包，今天的份……这里物资实在匮乏，市场也只能买到这种东西，很多平民每天都食不果腹，这个国家啊已经快要撑不住了呢。”埃斯蒂尼安似乎想要将手按在我的肩头让我安心，但还是缩了回去——才从冰雪中回来的他，浑身甲胄都是冰冷刺骨的。

我明明身体是久经锻炼的战士的体魄，不知为何格外的畏寒……也许是灵魂易主之后的不适？

“谢谢。”我有些生硬的说道，随后打开纸包咬了一口面包——并不是刚刚出炉而是被冻了很久，已经凝结的块状物，勉强还能咬得动。

“喂，我说……你这家伙倒是说点什么，不要光顾着吃啊！混蛋！”埃斯蒂尼安不满的抿了抿嘴，仿佛要压抑什么似的用力按了下胸口——自从擅自被邪龙的意识支配了身体之后，他似乎看起来总有些不适，也许是以太吸收过多的反噬吧。

 

“我曾经的日记里也并未提及我是谁，”我捂住了突然微微抽痛的左眼，垂下头苦笑了下，“我还是想不起自己叫什么。”

“名字那种东西只是个代号而已，”转身走到壁炉前，埃斯蒂尼安伸手烘烤着结了一层薄冰的双掌，融化的水滴落到了地上，“如果想不起来也无所谓。或者你希望我继续称你为蔷薇？”

（那种女人一样的名字有什么好的，何况是别人的外号！）

“不，我不喜欢。”我皱了皱眉头，手里的纸张浸透了寒气，摸着亦是冰凉的，“就叫我……梅尔吧。过去的我一直在寻找的友人的名字。”

“梅尔，这个名字总觉得好像哪里听到过，”埃斯蒂尼安喃喃的自言自语，轻轻捶打着自己的头甲，“是在哪里呢……嘛，算了，大概是太久远的事情所以想不起来了。说起来，若是你身体没什么问题的话，我们明天就启程吧？”

“诶？”我怔了怔一时没反应过来。

“去找银色长发的女子啊，你之前不是说了最后的委托是要去那里吗？”埃斯蒂尼安说道，“我们已经在这里停留了五天了，再呆下去会被人注意，毕竟我平时很少出入这里啊。”

“可这样出去还是很引人注意吧，这张脸，”我苦笑着戳了戳自己的脸，“就算你用斗篷遮住我那也不可能抱我像上次一样热吻着出城门啊。”

“什……什么嘛！”苍天龙骑士害羞似的扭头扶额，忽然他想起了什么似的一拍桌子，“有了！你不如乔装成女性，再用斗篷遮下脸，乘着黑夜时候出城应该不会有问题了！”

（这主意也太烂了吧？！）

虽然心里吐槽着，但我不得不承认这是唯一也是最有效的办法——苍天龙骑几日前带回了一个人，并且住了好几日旅店，无论如何也都会让人想歪。所以，送这个人回去也理所当然。

“只是以这种形态偷偷摸摸的出城也真是糟糕啊。”我无奈的摇了摇头，咀嚼着嘴里慢慢软化的面包，干涩还带着一点咸味。

骤然一阵痉挛一般的疼痛涌入了我的左眼，梦里被强行挖出吃掉的眼球的记忆一下子浮了上来。我用手本能的捂住了眼睛。

（好痛！）仿佛再度失去右眼一般，来回拉扯和被异物侵入的感觉异常鲜明。似乎要将半边脸碾碎一般，接近于麻痹的疼痛让我说不出话来，一刀一刀割碎，甚至有热血横流的幻觉让我不由自主的倒在了桌上，头部撞击着桌面发出了闷响。

“你这是怎么了！”

“……”好痛好痛好痛，拼命想压制这种真实的痛苦，却让半边脸都变得不听使唤起来。蔓延到半边头激烈疼痛的我，手臂也不停使唤。温热的眼泪不断的流了下来，一股浓烈的血腥传入鼻腔。耳畔是埃斯蒂尼安焦虑的问话，但头脑已经被剧痛充斥的我什么也听不清。

不知过了多久，清醒过来的我慢慢的从桌上爬起，入眼是埃斯蒂尼安因为焦急而咬住的下唇——被龙骑士的甲胄所遮掩的面孔，看不清表情，但我能感觉那头盔之下关切视线。

可是，就算是关心，这也凑得太近了吧？虽然说这长满倒刺的盔甲并不能接吻。

“已经没事了，只是忽然觉得左眼好痛。”我揉了揉左眼，视线并没有模糊，或者如梦中一样什么也看不清了。可是我却看到了埃斯蒂尼安微微张开了嘴唇欲言又止。

“你的左半边脸……”

“我的脸怎么了？”我疑惑的摸了摸左脸颊，那里并没有什么伤口一切很正常。

“不，不是，”埃斯蒂尼安指着一旁镶嵌有镜子的衣橱，“你自己照镜子看。”

我不解的走到镜子前，映入眼帘的陌生的精灵男人面色苍白，遮住半边脸的刘海下是玫瑰色的眼睛，乍一看并没有什么不对。我掀开了刘海，镜中的精灵男人露出了吃惊的表情，然而，有表情的仅仅是右半边面孔。左半边脸面无表情，而本应该是玫瑰色的眼睛，变成了没有什么神采的绿色竖瞳——那是只有猫魅才有的瞳孔。

“！”这究竟是什么？！难道说身体在慢慢变回原来的样子了吗，可是，我并没有长出猫魅的耳朵和尾巴，更何况，这左半边脸已经完全不听我的使唤，彻底的瘫痪了。诡异的下垂的嘴角和我另一边半张的嘴唇，形成了一种诡异的违和感。

砰！

身体比我大脑做出的反应要快，我本能的一拳打在了镜面上。刹那镜子裂成了无数碎片，落在了地上。破碎的镜片折射出了我的身影——一瞬间我似乎看到了每一块碎片里都是那张一边半张着嘴唇吃惊，而另一边则下弯着唇角一脸木讷的面孔。无数原本应该属于我的视线注视着我，仿佛要将我一点点吞噬殆尽。

我倒退了几步，慢慢蹲下身体，那种不适的视线随即消失了。我伸出手捡起了地上一块较大的碎片，再一次向里面看去——镜中人的脸依然是一半玫瑰色的瞳仁，而另一半彻底不听使唤的脸则是绿色的竖瞳。因为失去了控制而松弛下来的面孔和一脸疑惑的半边脸微妙的拼接在了一起，看起来并不属于同一个人。

到底是梦境入侵到了现实，还是真正的猫魅时候的我同化了这具身体，我一片茫然。

“虽……虽然说看着很奇怪，不过你穿上斗篷的话，把那半边脸露出了，谁都认不出你是蔷薇啦。”埃斯蒂尼安托了托下滑的盔甲面罩，“这样的话，也不需要扮作女性了。”

（还……还真是个接受能力足够强的男人啊？）

从冲击中缓过神来的我苦笑着，镜子里只有半边脸看起来是在无奈的笑，竖瞳的那边连嘴角都没有动。

“变成这样你不害怕么？”

“怎么会，被龙咬成碎片的人类遗骸我都亲手收集埋葬过又怎么会怕你的变化？”埃斯蒂尼安安抚似的拍了拍我的肩膀，“无论你变成什么，这具身体都是蔷薇的啊。”

 

最害怕的人其实是我才对——被噩梦昼夜煎熬的我精神恍惚的时候已经搞不清自己到底属于死去的暗黑骑士，还是活着的猫魅男人，不，已经没有猫魅男人了，只是寄居在死者身上的灵魂而已。可不属于我的脸为什么会变成了这副模样，一半精灵一半却看起来像我消失的肉体？

我不想变成怪物。

算了，就让那种惊恐深埋在心底吧，人总是要面对现实，做该做的事，不是吗？

哗啦。

刺骨的寒风从敞开的窗户里呼啸的闯入，桌上的日记本又被吹开了，发出了纸张摩擦的声响。

扶住桌面我慢慢的站起身，无疑瞥见了日记本上的某一页。那片空白的页面上，只写了两个字。

“轮回”


	7. 再遇骑士

结了冰的路面又冷又滑，我跟在苍天龙骑士身后慢慢走向出城的道路。雪停了但迎面而来的冷冽的寒风却并没有息止，夹杂在冷风里的血腥气隐隐透了过来。手指已经冻的几乎失去了知觉，现在我只是支配着身体遵循着本能机械前行，在这短短的一瞬间，意识又快速的开始消融——

原本只有进入沉睡才会开始做的噩梦如今只要一合上眼睛就能看到——那些无休无止不断出现的片段疯狂的涌入了大脑，那本是属于这具身体，暗黑骑士的记忆。

不属于自己的身体就如囚笼一般，紧紧的箍住了我的灵魂。想逃也无处可逃，只能被迫一次又一次的接受属于名叫蔷薇的暗黑骑士的一切。一旦进入了这种状态，身体就好像回归到了自己肉体破碎之后的情形，现在的我什么也做不了。

然而，这一次展现在我眼前的却并不是记忆，有别于之前那些地狱一般凌虐的记忆，眼前是一片雪白。就在这样一片空白之中，伤横累累的黑衣精灵正坐在我的脚边。

蓦然，他缓缓的抬起头并以用一种极其复杂的眼神盯着我。只剩一只眼睛，而另一边则是窟窿的苍白面孔显得格外诡异。

“你是……蔷薇……”没有身体的我想说的话很自然的就变成了语言。

对方似乎并没有听到我的声音，他只是兀自动辄双唇，叹息着。

“怀疑和猜忌终会滋生无尽的黑暗，然而人类却大多只相信自己所看到的真实，他们就这样轻率的下了结论并且朝着认定的方向去走……”

黑发遮挡住了只有空洞的眼窟，残存的独眼微微眯起，被人称呼为蔷薇的暗黑骑士的声音在叹息。

“我也是……一样的。我……虽然将浅薄的爱的意念传递给了你，但是并没有给予你太多真正看得见的承诺，骑士卡尔。所以，你才会相信那样的幻影，却并没有亲自确认是否是真实——确实，只要抹杀掉你无法放下的家人，这样你能依赖信任仰仗的人就只剩下我了。”

蔷薇的眼角缓缓的流淌下了血色的眼泪。

“你相信了是我杀掉了你的家人，夺走了你一切，所以也要让我体验你的绝望和憎恨……我并不恨你。只是……只是到了最后见面的时候，我都没有把我所知道的真相告诉你，甚至选择了让蒙蔽了双眼的你杀死我，我真是个罪孽深重的男人啊……”

“不，这不是你一个人的错……”想伸手安慰眼前露出悲伤表情的男人，然而只是意识体的我什么都做不了，“如果骑士相信你绝对不会伤害他的家人，他就不会那么冲动的把你的情报交给神圣裁判所。他的心中也同样充满对你的不信任。”

蔷薇沉默了，血色的泪水不断的从下颚滴落入破碎的衣甲之中。

“不信任吗？彼此都无法给予对方任何承诺，”像是回应我的话又像是呓语，他喃喃的说着，“是啊，我们没有那么多相处的时间，我们都害怕失去对方，又有绝对无法放下的东西……是这样吗？”

——哈哈哈哈哈哈。

暗黑骑士笑了起来，靠着双手剑支撑，他摇摇晃晃的站起身。破碎的衣甲簌簌的落下，宛若黑色的鸟羽散了一地。他的黑发遮挡住了半边惨白的面孔，而另一边露出的眼睛里却泛起了神采。

随后他将脸转向了我。

“虽然这是个很任性的请求，但似乎只有你能听见我的悲鸣，”暗黑骑士伸出了手，手心里是我曾经见过的红黑色的水晶，“这块封印着我的记忆，灵魂的水晶就……交给你了。之后……在这之后这所有的……一切就拜托了。”

暗黑骑士的声音越来越低，最后什么也听不见了。他的身体迅速的溃败，化作了无数道彼此交缠的黑烟消失在了白光之中。

“梅尔？？”苍天龙骑士的声音透过白色的世界传来，“没事吧，脸色那么难看。”

我眨了眨眼睛，白色的世界消失的奇快，什么残像也未留下——眼前是近在咫尺的城门。风将我遮住了半边脸的风帽给吹落了大半，苍天龙骑伸手快速的拉好了布料，只留下了那一侧有着猫魅一般竖瞳的面孔。

“啊，谢……谢。”我下意识的说道。

“伙伴之间的举手之劳而已，倒是你从刚才开始就怪怪的，一直站着盯着脚下看。我叫了你好几次都没听到，你是哪里不舒服了吗？”

“……”

喉头突然一阵剧痛，哽咽的我一句话也说不出来。眼眶灼热，视线变得一片模糊，强烈的窒息感如同诅咒纠缠在胸腔之中。想抓住却什么也抓不到，最后彻底失之交臂的疼痛从胸口蔓延。这大概只是受了这具身体的主人的影响吧，我不由自主的按住了一阵阵抽搐的心口，脚下趔趄了一下。

一只有力的手握住了我的手腕，稳稳的扶住了我。

“没什么好畏惧的，如果这样还感觉不安的话，那就一切都交给我吧。”说完埃斯蒂尼安背过身向前走去。

我感激的点了点头，随后跟上了他的脚步。

——作为出口的城门被铁闸栏阻隔着。那里聚满了士兵，出城的人们依次排着队，只有经过盘查才能被放行。

“真是麻烦，入城盘查也就算了，出城也这样。”

“我听说酒馆里的人说，城里最近有个本被处死的恶徒突然逃脱了，所以守卫才被加强了。”

“可这关我们冒险者什么事？这样等要等到什么时候，已经排了两个小时的队了，时间对旅者来说可是金钱啊。”

人群里不时传来低低的议论。我垂下了头，将脸隐藏在斗篷的阴影里。

恶徒，不会说的就是“我”吧？或许该叫死而复生的暗黑骑士蔷薇。

“看来，神殿骑士团下属的佣兵应该把你的事情已经回报给了上级。不过幸好你的脸已经和原来不太像了。”

虽然这么说，但也仅仅只是眼瞳的样子发生了改变， 轮廓依然还是原来那人的模样，更何况另一边的脸并没有改变多少。只要揭开斗篷，就能发现。

但愿不会被发现吧。

心存侥幸的我苦笑着看了看过于乐观的苍天龙骑士。一种不安的感觉慢慢的爬上了心头，为了打消这种感受，我紧了紧遮住面孔的斗篷。

出城的手续似乎比想象中的要繁琐的多，每一个人都要经历好一阵盘问才能放行——尽管等了很长的时间但队列并没有移动多少，相反在我们身后，更多的人聚集了起来。

到底要等到什么时候？这样拖延下去的话……

我皱了皱眉。

就在此时，身后一阵喧哗。回头看去，一队衣甲整洁的的士兵们走了过来，为首的金发男人身着白色的甲胄，天光之下衣甲的反光显得有些刺眼。

那样的身形，熟悉的不能再熟悉——不，他是蔷薇最熟悉的人，骑士卡尔.莱因哈特。

仿佛听到了血液凝固之声的我颤抖了一下，下意识的把头压的更低。

已经……是神殿骑士了呢，卡尔。

一个看不见的声音在我耳畔叹息。

金属长靴敲击地面的声音由远及近，最后竟然在我面前停下了。盖在头顶的布料被一把揭开了，我惊愕的抬起了脸。

一双蓝如宝石的眼睛里印出了我凌乱的黑发，有些扭曲变形的面容。一侧是猫魅的眼瞳正惊恐的瞪着对方。骑士将我遮挡住半边脸的黑发撩起，露出了精灵的面容。

“蔷薇，你果然还活着。”他用一种复杂的眼神盯着着我，那不是惊喜也不是悲哀更不是憎恨，而是一种强烈的吞噬的意念。我打了个哆嗦，一句话也说不出来。

居然还是遇上了这个人。只差一点点就可以离开这座城市了，只差那么一点。

“您认错人了，”苍天龙骑士替我回答道，“这只是我的一位友人而已，并不是那位死去的罪人。”

“友人吗，”骑士轻轻的重复，随后扭头对身后的人颔首示意，“埃斯蒂尼安大人，你还真是认识了一位不得了的友人，抓住他。”

就算化为灰烬，我也认识你。骑士的嘴唇动着，那是曾经的“我”最熟悉的唇语。

“您认错人了，我并不是蔷薇，只是一个冒险者，我叫梅尔。”我下意识地为自己辩解，然而对方只是饶有兴趣的眯起蓝色的眼睛看着我。半晌，他淡淡一笑并不回应，只是背过身向反方向走去。

（糟糕，如果这样回答的话等于承认啊。）

士兵们很快围住了我，示意我跟他们走。而站在一侧的苍天龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安则挫败的捂住了脑袋。如果在这种守备森严的地方大打出手的话，并没有多少胜算。

“我没事的，”看出了他的犹豫，我拍了拍他的肩膀，“很快就回来的。”

 

9 再会 下

刺骨的寒风犹如飞翔的鹰，尖啸盘旋着冲向大地。跟随着金发骑士的脚步走了不知有多久，地面上的积雪越来越厚，最后直没脚跟。道路两侧，早已经干枯的的草木在风中颤抖着伸展向天空的枝叶。枯树发出的沙沙声响犹如在叹息着什么，在它们掩映的背后是一座破败的宅邸。断裂的铁门倒下了一扇，剩下的一扇则歪斜倚靠在被积雪覆盖的已经看不出轮廓的院墙之上。死亡的沉寂笼罩着这片我既陌生又熟悉的地方。

这是骑士卡尔.莱茵哈特的旧宅。暗黑骑士蔷薇的记忆里有它昔日的影像——热情的守门人，忙忙碌碌进入到仆人，还有骑士的父母。蔷薇曾数次以友人的身份拜访过这里，并且和卡尔一起度过了那些宁静而短暂的时光。无论是散发着香气的咖啡，还是剑与剑撞击的声音。只要闭上眼睛，我就仿佛能感知到这一切。

然而现在站在这里的已经不是蔷薇本人了，只剩下了有着他记忆的陌生人，我，梅尔。

骑士停下了脚步，凝视着眼前的景象，嘴唇微微的颤动着，他的声音不大却很清晰。

“你们都守在外面吧，我要和这个人单独谈谈。”

士兵们不再前进。金发的男人力气大的惊人，他一把抓住了我的斗篷以拖拽的手法将我强行抓着通过了铁门。身体已经失去了重心，脚下的雪又湿又冷，冰凉麻木侵入到了靴内，脚趾已经失去了知觉。

紧闭的宅邸大门被一脚踹开，里面灰蒙蒙的，唯有不远处的窗透灰败的天光。

我被扔在了地上，顿时一大片灰尘升腾起来，呛的人几乎窒息。说不出话的我半跪在地上，本能的剧烈的咳嗽起来。

“这里的陈设还是上次时候的样子，”男人低沉着声音伴随着门板闭合的声音响起，“只不过，尸体当然已经处理掉了。还记得吗，那时候你说的话。”

我说不出话，只是让挤压出肺部的空气缓缓灌入胸腔。淡淡的血腥味道飘进了鼻腔，还有冰凉流动的气息——那是悲伤的气息。

血，屈辱，属于暗黑骑士的记忆如水闸一般的打开了。我闭上眼睛，那些夜晚在我入睡之后一幕又一幕不停上演的噩梦历历在目，而眼前的人却一无所知——

“为了捕获你，我们可是花了一番功夫呢，暗黑骑士蔷薇。”苍穹骑士沙里贝尔得意的眯起眼睛。

“我不过用幻术幻化成你的模样，然后杀掉了他家里的所有人。啊，那手感，那些人类被撕裂后发出的惨叫何等的美妙！简直如同仙乐一般！真是永生难忘的回忆呀！尤其是用双手撕开那个中年男人的身体的触感！灼热的鲜血飞溅在我的身上，简直宛若献给哈罗妮女神的活祭品一般！真是太棒了，咿呀——太棒了！”

“这个计划简直完美无缺！尤其当卡尔这小子看到了变成了你模样的我！那表情简直是比沉沦在欲望里的人类还要疯狂百倍！”

“你的情报就是骑士给我们的，作为交换，他可以加入神殿骑士团……并且他发誓要杀了你。不然你又怎么会如此简单的上当，他是你唯一的弱点，不是吗？暗黑骑士蔷薇啊,聪明如你也有千虑一失的时候。”

一句又一句真实的话语，还有与意志相违背作为人类的欲望，一点一点将蔷薇的意志击垮。

地狱一般的痛苦和绝望大概也就是这样的滋味了吧。

“为什么要做那样的事？为什么宁可撞在我剑上也不愿意告诉我原因？”骑士蹲下了身体，用冰凉的手指抬起了我的下颚，“你明明已经死了，我检查过你的尸体，为什么现在你还能站在我面前？”

一连串的问题让我不知该如何回答，要把真相告诉他吗？

不，已经没必要了。

听不见的声音传达到了我的脑中，有个念头一闪而过。

如果让这个人再杀一次“蔷薇”，我是不是可以变回原来的模样。这样的身体，这些不属于我，沉重又黑暗的记忆就可以全部被忘却了——我是梅尔，这个身体不属于我。

 

“因为我讨厌你的借口。”扮演着蔷薇的我如果将这些话说出口的话，一定会被这个人再次杀掉吧？这样我就能解脱了。

“……”

“你总是这样，我已经厌倦了。你不过是迷恋这个身体而已，从来就没有爱过我。”

“说谎！”男人愤怒的挥动拳头将我再一次打倒在地，“你说谎！”

和预想中的一样，中拳的肩膀虽然有皮甲护着但还是很疼。这个身体要是没有痛觉就好了，我在心中无奈的苦笑。然而还不够，还没有激怒到能拔剑杀掉我的程度。

“你这样算什么，自欺欺人吗？卡尔.莱茵哈特，你只不过是一厢情愿的喜欢我，从来不懂得什么是真正的爱。所以至始至终，都没有信任过我。说到底你不过是一个自私又狠心的骗子。”

“胡说！我不是这样的！我才不是这样的，不是！我那么喜欢你……你却……你却做这种事！是你，是你不好！”男人辩解着，声音里包含的怒火和痛苦。

“是啊，杀光你的家人，让你再无后顾之忧的爱我，让你再也找不到借口，这样不是很好吗！既然你说你是爱我的，那将我的情报送给苍穹骑士，还将我骗入地牢拷问，这也是爱对不对？所以最后的裁判决斗，你让我面对的人是你，因为你爱我对吗？！骑士卡尔，你的借口还是真是一如既往的多啊，多到让我都觉得想笑。”

我发出了干涩的笑声，听起来却仿佛在呜咽。就算嘴里说着残酷的语言，心却痛的宛若在滴血。这是蔷薇的身体，我并不能完全压抑住作为蔷薇活着时候的内心，意志。

男人大口的喘息着，身体紧绷，他握住了腰间的长剑，那是发怒前的征兆。很快，很快蔷薇就会再一次被击杀，然而作为梅尔的我就可以摆脱这具身心俱疲的肉体了。无论是否会变成原来的猫魅男人，至少脱离别人的躯体是第一步。

“卡尔.莱茵哈特，我恨你，永远也不会原谅你。所以你的问题我不会回答的，永远不会。”我闭上了眼睛最后补充了一句。

来，杀掉我，让我解脱。

剑切开空气的声音如预期的一般响起了。我坐在地上迎接着最后时刻的到来，就如同裁判决斗的那个时刻一样。然而，冰凉的利刃刺穿了我的衣甲之后却停下了。

哐当。

长剑被扔在了地上。但与此同时，我的心也失望到了极点，就算借着蔷薇之口要亲手斩断羁绊，也不能得到解脱吗？

难道是我表达错了意思？深深的挫败感让我在心里默默的叹了口气。

蓦然，身体被人用双臂环绕，箍紧了。冰凉的盔甲散发着冰雪的气息，冷彻有些刺骨。男人将脑袋靠着我肩头，身体微微的颤抖。

“我做不到，无论如何我也做不到，我怎么能再杀了你……我怎么能……再做这种事……”

叮当。

缠绕在我手腕上的光之水晶和暗黑骑士水晶一同落在了地上。昏暗一片的室内，它们所散发白色和红黑色的柔光交融在了一起，随后又慢慢的暗淡了下去。


	8. 解

窗棂勾勒出了灰白的天空，室内凌乱的家具互相依靠着散乱在地上，无声的述说着曾经发生过的劫难。房间的另一端，身着甲胄的金发骑士紧紧的拥抱着一个黑发男人。

“留下来吧，蔷薇。无论过去发生了什么都已经……我只剩下你了啊。”

——因为重要的人和事全部都消失了，所以才拼命想抓住仅存的幻影吗？已经没必要告诉这个人，他早就一无所有了。一切都在他的举棋不定之中消磨殆尽，再多的忏悔也只能化为虚无。

黑发的精灵男人微微眯起了眼睛，欲言又止。

（就这样让真相和真心都埋藏在这片废墟里吧。毕竟生者才有未来，死者无论怎么挣扎，都已经不属于这个看得见的世界。暗黑骑士蔷薇也好，或者是死在这个地方的人也好，已经不见了。这具身体和记忆曾经属于蔷薇，但现在的拥有者却是我。这个人无法下手杀掉我，那么只能另外再想办法摆脱这具肉体了。）

黑发的男人站起身，推开了骑士，再开口说话时开口冰凉的语调听不出任何情绪。

“抱歉，蔷薇——你的暗黑骑士早就已经死了。一切已经变不回原来的模样，你的家人不可复生，那个被你刺中心脏的蔷薇也回不来了。我叫梅尔，请您记住了，骑士老爷。”

骑士蓝色眼睛里的希望黯淡了下去，很快他又抓住了自称梅尔的男人手腕。

“不！不管你说什么，就算灵魂不是他，我只要留住躯壳就可以了！”

“哈哈哈哈，愚蠢，真是愚蠢至极的男人，”黑发的精灵男人大笑了起来，“卡尔.莱茵哈特，你是个无药可救的蠢货。”

“不！”身形趔趄的骑士握紧了拳头，强行将对方拢住贴着墙壁上，“你不能走！”

“这样吧卡尔，虽然暗黑骑士的战斗方式我已经忘得一干二净了，但是如果对手是你的话，或许我能想起一些。和我再战一次，像决斗裁判时候的那次一样如何？”

“那如果我赢了，你必须跟我走，无论你做什么我都会把你带走。”金发骑士死死的盯着他，一字一字地说道。

“那么，一言为定。”

拥有光之加护的人的身体，无论死掉多少次都会复原。只要不是自我毁灭，要离开这具身体只能依靠被人杀死。如果在战斗中发生意外的话或许就能变回去了吧。

梅尔从背后取下了包裹了一层又一层布料的双手剑——它被苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安再次捡回来时候已经做了修补。虽然剑身的裂横还依稀可见，但再不是原来残破的模样。

模仿着梦中的样子，梅尔握住了剑柄摆出了进攻的姿势。

骑士卡尔亦捡起了地上的剑，退到了另一边的墙壁。

虽然忘记了战斗的方式，但是这具身体应该是记得一些的。尤其是梦里，那挥动双手剑迎击的记忆碎片，只要闭上眼睛就历历在目。

输赢并不重要，重要的是希望卡尔能杀掉“蔷薇”。

一心求败的梅尔在对方向自己冲过来的时候，也握住双手剑挥了过去。

剑身与剑身撞击的时候发出了巨大的声响，梅尔只觉得手臂颤动，手指都微微的有些发麻。红黑色的雾气缠绕在剑身之上，而骑士的长剑之上则是青白色的光亮。

“你还是一样的强。”骑士苦笑着用盾挡住双手剑，顺势将自己手中的剑抽走刺向了梅尔的肩膀。但是，看起来笨重的双手剑却赶在了对方攻击来的一刹那稳稳的拦住了。

铮。

金属撞击再次发出了巨大的声响。

昏暗的室内只看得见模模糊糊的轮廓，划破寂静的剑与剑交接所产生的火花四溅，血色与青色的气流交接缠绕着。两个人的速度都并不十分快，只是每一击都仿佛用尽了全力一般。

这样缠斗下去并没有任何意义。不过只有在酣战的时候才有机会。

骑士的剑并不快，但每一击都很完美的刺向了梅尔的双手剑很难阻挡的地方。

记忆的碎片仿佛重叠了现在的情形——曾经少年时代的骑士和暗黑骑士就是这样在雪地里互相练习着。雪花从天而降，落下因为长时间运动而灼热的身体之上，冷冽而让人头脑更加清醒愉快。

然而幻影终究只是幻影。

梅尔遵循着身体的反应，又一次回击了骑士的剑之后，突然扔掉了双手剑。骑士的长剑果然如预料的一般刺了过来，直接刺穿了他的胸膛，直没剑柄。因为力度过猛，骑士撞在了梅尔的胸口，两人一同滚到了地上。

“不！”骑士痛苦的叫喊了起来。

利刃穿透胸膛的寒冷并没有想象中的那么疼痛，更多更热的液体从背后涌了出来。

（终于，我可以从这具身体里解脱出去了。）

鲜血流的比想象中的要快，头脑变得有些模模糊糊的，耳朵已经听不清对方的大声的呼喊，只听到朦胧的声音震颤着鼓膜。眼前的骑士的面孔还在动着嘴唇大声的说着什么。

梅尔的身体浮了起来。现在他以俯视的姿态看着骑士抱着奄奄一息的暗黑骑士哀痛欲绝。

终于，自由了。

梅尔高兴的想着，然而背后有只手将他强行推向了那具已经变成了尸体的暗黑骑士——

“光之冒险者啊，现在的你还不能死。”熟悉的女声响了起来，那是寄宿在光之水晶里，总是对他喃喃低语的行星之声。

“为什么？”

“因为你回不去了。”如同在心脏上重重一击，意识被强行按回了身体里。睁开眼睛的时候，只觉得脖子一侧湿漉漉的。身体正被卡尔的胳膊所支撑着。

“别哭了，卡尔。”梅尔在骑士震惊的表情之下，将胸口的长剑抽了出来。和想象中的不同，伤口一下子就愈合了，根本没任何流血的迹象。

“你又杀了一次蔷薇呢，卡尔。”梅尔将剑扔在了地上。

“不！我不是故意的！”骑士喃喃的说道。

“这下你相信了吧，我并不是你的暗黑骑士，”梅尔将凌乱的黑发用手指稍微梳理了一下，“我是他的记忆和身体的继承者，而且他把暗黑骑士的灵魂水晶托付给了我。当然，他的情绪我深感同受，尤其关于你的部分。”

 

“是……这样啊，”骑士像在回答他的话，又像在自言自语，“他还是死了啊。”

“没错，你爱的人已经不在了，一切都太迟了，卡尔，”黑发精灵男淡淡的说着残酷的话语，“我叫梅尔，是个有光之加护冒险者而已，无论你杀掉我多少次，伤口都会愈合，我都会复活——但我并不清楚为什么会被束缚在蔷薇的身体里。”

男人没再说话，只是蜷缩起了身体放声大哭。

如果泪水能够让过去重来的话那就再好不过了。然而时间终究只是把人类不断的向前推行，谁都无法走往相反的方向。就像他被囚禁在这个不属于自己的身体里一样吧？

行星也如此对自己说了，回不去了。那就……向前走吧。无论前路是怎样的，都义无反顾的朝前行进好了。

梅尔撇下了嚎啕大哭的骑士，走向了没有了窗户的窗棂。

窗外又飘起了细雪。

爬上了窗台，一只手，从他头顶伸了过来。

“埃斯蒂尼安！”梅尔吃了一惊，随后伸出了手臂抓住了那只手。他被拽上了屋顶时才发现，苍天龙骑士身上已经覆满了薄薄的积雪，原本蓝黑色的铠甲如今竟变成了灰色。

“这下彻底结束了吧？我在屋顶上都等的都快睡着啦。”

“嗯，大概吧。说起来你居然跟了上来。”梅尔用手一点一点拂去了龙骑士甲胄上的积雪。

“作为伙伴，你这么说话真让我心凉呢，”埃斯蒂尼安轻轻的哼了一声，“我才没有特意跟上来，只不过我料定骑士会把你带到这个地方而已！”

还……还真是个相当别扭的家伙啊。

噗哧。梅尔忍不住笑了出来。

“哪里好笑了，喂，你这个家伙！”看不见头盔下的表情，但苍天龙骑士的脸色似乎微微泛起了一层红色。

“没有没有，才没有笑你傻。”

“这种解释完全没有说服力！喂喂，再笑我可要揍你了啊！”

屋顶上的雪簌簌的往下落，两个人的声音也因为远去的关系越来越轻，再也听不见了。


	9. 腐坏的前奏

『世界上最绝望痛苦的事情是什么？

最痛苦的，莫过于你最珍视的人、最爱的人都没有伤害你，但他们却一个接着一个笑着跟你告别，最终彻底离开你不见了踪影。

但是，如果习惯了这样的反复不也就无所谓了不是吗？反正，人和人的相遇终究只是暂时的。谁能阻止时间的流逝，谁又能真正握紧同伴、爱人的手腕直到永远？

何况就算没有擦肩而过，总有人要见证别人的消亡，总有被剩下被留下的那个人……所以加害或者旁观这样的循环永远都在继续，从未停止过。

悲哀吗？知道了真相的你还会哭泣流泪吗？

没什么好悲哀的，这不过是早就注定好的结果。若想要抓紧如流沙一般的美好，它定然会失去的更快。因此珍惜当下，才是人类最应该做的事情。

我的伙伴，拍档，在你失踪很久以后我才慢慢的明白了这个道理。』

我翻开的笔记，正打开的那一页上字迹潦草，上面正写着这样一段话——那是曾经的自己写给消逝的友人，也是写给自己的文字。

只有失去过才会体会到拥有过的快乐吧。

我叹了口气，合上笔记放入背包里。现在再翻阅这些自己曾经写下的东西，恍若过去只是一场梦。

抬头望天——风低低的咆哮着，在阴霾的天空下盘旋。

这里是地处库尔扎斯西部的隼巢。虽然名为隼巢却并没有飞鸟群集，而是一片劫后余生的景象。曾经的城已经看不出原来的模样，虽然置身的地方已经被整修一新，高筑的堡垒之上泛着乌黑色的炮塔正对着阴云笼罩的天空。

地面的砖块尽管铺的很平整，但焦黑色以及裂横交错着，纵然冰雪填补了那些空隙，依然清晰可辨。

龙族的噩梦一般的袭击依然残留在这片大地之上，数千年来反反复复。就算又一波灾难过去，但新一波的袭击又是什么时候？

没有人知道到底何日何时又会回到那地狱一般的景象里。每间隔数年就会卷土重来一次，来自邪龙尼德霍格的复仇。

爱可以被消磨殆尽，唯独憎恨永远如影随形，更何况失去至亲至爱之后，一切对已经没有了生之意义的邪龙而言，漫长的生命只不过是化为空虚的地狱。不过数十载性命的人类当然无法真正理解这样的痛，所以——

从伊修加德建国以来，不间断的破坏渐渐的成为了邪龙的兴趣之一。伤口不断的愈合又开裂，那样的痛楚才是极致。

邪龙深深的明白这样的道理。

永远的折磨与恐怖，像血缘一样融进人类的灵魂之中，才算得上真正意义的复仇。它确实做到了让人类终日生活在惊慌失措的状态之中，但也低估了作为渺小人类的力量。

弱小之物必将集结。一度闭关锁国的伊修加德并没有因为恐惧而四分五裂，相反人类挣扎着生存了下来。尽管大地的累累伤痕随处可见，但这是顽强生存下来最好的证明。

只要活着就能改变。

用尸体和断瓦残垣堆积而成的伊修加德无声的诉说着这一切。

收起了散乱的思绪，我将遮挡住眼睛的刘海掠到一侧，睁大眼望向前方——

近处曾经的战场已经被打扫干净，白雪遮掩住了散乱的兵器，最终形成了一团又一团模糊的轮廓。远方，几处高耸的人型塑像还依稀可辨——或许是风的原因，雪并未在石质的塑像上停留太多，只是覆上了一层厚厚的薄冰。因为不曾有彻底融冰的时候，偶然滴落的水珠变成了冰凌，一排排垂着。 

一簇又一簇攒成团的雪花悄无声息的落在了早已经雪白一片的大地之上，一点一点掩埋去了延展向远方杂乱的车轴和凌乱的脚印。

“看起来已经有好一阵没有人经过这里了，”苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安说着将背后的有些松脱皮带的长枪扣紧了，“每次龙族袭击之后，这里都会变成这样。在我的故乡也是如此……就算尸体不见了，但那股血腥的味道始终消失不掉，就像死去的人的亡灵永远徘徊在原地一样。”

“但幸存的人们似乎都并没有打算离开这里吧，”淡淡的血腥气被风送了过来，我吸了下鼻子，“已经没有地方可以逃亡了。伊修加德也被破坏的话，那就真无处可去了。”

“是啊，但是邪龙尼德霍格并没有打算放过这里。那家伙的想法我很清楚，不过最近它似乎感知到了什么，不打算再这样等下去了，”埃斯蒂尼安推了推盔甲的面罩，使得它尽量的打开的更大一些，“随它怎么想了，反正我要和这家伙做一个彻底的了解。为了替我父母和死去的弟弟还有乡亲们复仇，也是为了彻底终结缠绕在历代苍天龙骑士身上的诅咒与职责。”

——确实，如果与邪龙的争斗终结了的话，埃斯蒂尼安作为苍天之龙骑士的重任也就卸下了一大半。但是，作为光之冒险者的我，属于我的终结又在何处？

我低下头，无意瞥见手腕上缠绕的浅色水晶与红黑色的水晶在风的作用下撞击在了一起，发出了清脆的声响。自从那天被刺穿胸膛时候听到了一次行星之声之后，水晶又变回了暗淡无光的状态，就像是彻底中断了连接一般。大概，只要我在这具不属于我的身体里，就无法听见那样的声音。

“不过最近没办法确认尼德霍格身在何处，但是它对你身上的以太很感兴趣。不过安心，我绝对不会再被控制住，”埃斯蒂尼安冲我点了点头，语气却有些尴尬，“那家伙妄图通过我来对你进行那种形式的以太吸收来修复自己，不会再有第二次了。”

但愿如此吧，可不知为何心中总有那么隐隐的一丝不安。我欲言又止接过了埃斯蒂尼安牵来的陆行鸟——这个重新修建的要塞除了提供临时的休息场所，还能租赁到陆行鸟。对于只能依靠步行方式来节省经费进行旅行的我来说，有一个的人能支付旅费并且使用得起交通工具，当然再好不过了。  
   
——可是为什么只有一只陆行鸟？  
   
“抱歉啊，因为物资紧张的关系，我租到了一只鸟，只能和你挤一起了。”苍天之龙骑士无奈的耸了下肩膀，对我做出了一个请的姿势。  
   
“好吧。”  
   
两个成年精灵男人同乘一只不十分高壮的陆行鸟实在是太挤了。以往的话我一定会坚决的拒绝这样的决定并且想办法再弄一只鸟，无论是作为梅尔还是作为暗黑骑士蔷薇——但没有太多时间容许我思考或者矜持下去。  
   
现在已经是中午，从这里出发的话天黑之前得尽快赶往可以休憩的营地，然后再根据日记上的线索寻找那个银发的女子。如果在黑夜之前无法赶到这片雪域中的休憩之地，我们将面对一整夜的魔物。就算普通魔物并不难对付，可如果数量太多那就让人头疼了。  
   
陆行鸟不紧不慢的迈开了步子奔跑。周围冰雪笼罩的景色向后倒退，迎风而跑的关系，雪花不断的扑向我的脸，点点的冰凉让被风吹的有些麻木的面孔有了一点知觉。冷冽的雪的气息令人头脑无比清醒，这种时候最适合回想一下过去，虽然没有完整的记忆，但猫魅男人的记忆碎片应该我还是可以记起一些的。想到这里，我扯下了遮住面孔的风帽，闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，可是脑后的人却让我无法集中注意力。  
   
埃斯蒂尼安的呼吸所带来的热量让我无法忽视他的存在。  
   
“鸟行进的这么快，你却把风帽都扯下来了，不怕冷了吗？”话音未落，包裹着甲胄的手已经按到了我头上，拂去了越来越多的落雪，随后又将布料盖住了我的脑袋。  
   
“至少把头顶遮住吧，一旦结冰了那就很麻烦了，强行除冰的话也许会变成秃头哦。”如此一本正经的说着调侃的话语，真是令人想笑又笑不出来。脸上的肌肉有些生疼，只有一半能受控制的脸部肌肉微微的颤了一下。  
   
“……”不知该如何回应的我只能在心里苦笑了一下。搜索脑海之中的记忆，作为梅尔也好作为蔷薇也好，仿佛很久很久都没有伙伴一起旅行了，这样的二人同行反而让我陌生又熟悉。  
   
【梅尔最喜欢的就是讲冷笑话，而且还非要让人大笑出声才行，否则他会使用蛮力将对方坐在身下，这小子战斗技术不怎么样，不知道为什么和他近身格斗，我总是输。】日记里曾经有过这样一句。  
   
【我永远都搞不清骑士卡尔这个混蛋的大脑回路。提着什么“只有我的冷笑话让你大笑出声，才帮你收拾残局”这种莫名其妙的条件，害得我脸抽搐了半天。笑话这种东西怎么说也得让听者觉得心情愉快才有意义吧！？】蔷薇的记忆里有关冷笑话的部分也一并浮现了出来。  
   
感觉到前额的青筋在抽搐，我扶住了额头。  
   
存于脑中的蔷薇的过去，记录在日记之中的猫魅男人的过去——同时拥有两个人的过去的我，还真是不可思议。  
   
手腕一阵刺痛。我下意识的抬起了手，背后的埃斯蒂尼安与我一同异口同声的惊呼了起来。  
   
缠绕在手腕上的吊坠颜色变得很奇怪。暗黑骑士灵魂水晶依然散发着红黑色的柔光没什么变化，而原本泛着白色柔光的光之水晶碎片仿佛被什么东西侵蚀了一般，黑色与尚未被污染的青白色在水晶内部相互对峙，形成了一半清澈透亮而另一半则呈现会流动的诡异的紫黑。  
   
“看起来好像被污染了一样！”埃斯蒂尼安说着伸手去碰触，很快他像触电一样缩回了手指，“疼疼疼，这玩意怎么跟带电一样！”  
   
虽然没有像他一样被电，但我也觉得手腕减弱的刺痛并没有消退，诡异的事情发生了——伴随着水晶颜色的变化，我的左手从指尖开始变成了紫黑色。紫黑色蔓延而上，延伸进了衣衫掩盖的胳膊，说不出的可怖。  
   
“从未听说过光之水晶会被污染，真是奇怪呢。” 埃斯蒂尼安自言自语。  
   
“我也不知道怎么回事。”我看着自己变了颜色的手掌无奈的摇了摇头。  
   
“或许你寻找的那位银发女子知道什么，找到她之后再问问她如何？”埃斯蒂尼安想起什么似的说道。  
   
“诶？”  
   
“那个女人啊虽然是个通缉犯但却能召唤强大的蛮神。教廷也一直对她十分头痛呢。”  
   
“这……这样啊。”寻访这位女子本来就是我的笔记上所写的内容，据说她就在这片雪域里，，可是这么大的地方到底要去哪里寻找呢？  
   
嘎——  
   
不知名的鸟从我们头顶快速的掠过，几片乌黑的羽毛落了下来，从我面前掠过。  
   
很快，就来了。  
   
有个不知名的声音轻轻的低语。


	10. 狂化的龙骑士

浓重的深紫色云层依然层层叠叠的压在苍穹之下。就算是雪停了，整个世界依然阴郁而沉闷。

橘红色的火焰舔舐着木柴，发出了噼啪轻响。数不尽的火星飞了出来，在漆黑的寒夜里，像盘旋飞舞的萤火虫，煞是好看。

和埃斯蒂尼安一同坐在火堆旁，抱着长枪的他低垂着头，似乎已经睡着了。常年征战的人大概已经习惯了这样的状态。但是我却始终无法入睡。尽管拥有久经锻炼的精灵男人的身躯，只要一阖上眼睛，无孔不入的寒冷就源源不断的钻进了布料里，身体也变得越来越僵硬。如果在这种状态下睡着的话，我大概很可能会醒不来吧？

用木棍把尚未燃烧彻底的柴火往篝火的中心推去，热量顺着我的手传递了过来，但不知道为什么身体反而感觉更冷了。我不禁打了个哆嗦，下意识的将裹在身上的斗篷拉的更紧蜷缩成了一团。

啪嗒。

承受不住积雪分量的帐篷抖了一下，雪块化为了碎片簌簌的落下。我抬眼看去，才发现龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安不知何时已不在火堆边。

夜色浓重的天空又飘起了零星的雪花，不知何时淡淡的薄雾笼罩了营地的周围，隐隐还弥漫着一股淡淡的腥味，透着一丝不祥。

这样的夜晚随时有大量的魔物出没。就算强如埃斯蒂尼安，也无法抵御那样多的数量。还是去找找那家伙吧，反正这么冷也毫无睡意。我低头看了看地上杂乱无章的脚印，大部分多半是先前在这里歇脚的冒险者留下的，无法分辨出龙骑士行进的方向。

我无奈的抬头环视着周围。在微弱的天光之下，四围的山峰绵延起伏呈现出黑色的轮廓。此外，就在不远处的山崖之上，隐约站着一个人，依稀可以看到那人穿着的正是龙骑士特有的甲胄。我不再犹豫，将斗篷的风帽遮住了大半边脸，向着有人的山崖走去。积雪没过脚踝，只能一脚深一脚浅的缓步前行。

通往山崖的行进的道路比预想的要短，崎岖的道路积雪已经没过膝盖，每次抬腿都要从积雪里拔出来再向前迈。也不知花了多少时间，我才挪上了山崖，但龙骑士的身影还有一段距离。

埃斯蒂尼安背对着我，将双手环在胸前，只是抬头仰望着阴霾的天空。

“替你……报仇可以，但是……我失去的一切……又有谁能补偿给我？”喃喃的自言自语从龙骑士的口中发出，他的身体微微有些颤抖着。

“苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安啊，继承你的一切，我能得到什么……一颗复仇之心吗？”

！！

有什么似曾相识东西在脑海中一闪而过，我的心仿佛沉入了水底。

继承？

难道眼前的埃斯蒂尼安并非原来的埃斯蒂尼安？就像我并非原来的暗黑骑士蔷薇一样。身体虽然属于原来的主人，但是里面禁锢的灵魂却根本不是。

“我不甘心！我……”龙骑士的声音越来越低，最后化成了喉头的轻响，听不见了。

骤然，龙骑士转过了脸，眼里却泛着血着一样的红色，那并不是友善的眼神。

（糟糕，被发现了。）

我的心脏不由一跳。

“不小心被你听到了呢，梅尔，”蓦然，他用赤红的眼睛盯着我，嘴角却挂着一丝诡异的笑容，“曾经知道这件事的人都被我杀了哦。他们抓到了把柄就想以此让我言听计从……说到底人和人之间也不过就是互相利用罢了，你也会这么做的吧？”

眼前一花，龙骑士已经近在咫尺，他用红色的双眼冷冷的盯着我。

“对了，说起来那个时候，被士兵追逐的时候，你对我求救也是因为我有利用价值吧？至少我能让你活下去。”

龙骑士面具之下泛红的眼睛若隐若现，但从他身上散发出的杀意变得越来越强烈。我倒吸了一口凉气——如果我能熟练的使用暗黑骑士的力量就好了，至少可以抵御突然袭击。

“我要杀了你。”

他敲了敲头甲，金属和金属碰撞着发出了声音，手腕一翻，长枪直指向我。冷冽的枪尖轻轻的在我额头划过，一股热流顺着划开的地方流淌了下来。

“为什么你不反抗也不逃？也是呢，现在的我是苍天龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安，谁又能真正逃离了拥有龙眼力量的我？”龙骑士冷笑着撇了撇嘴，双瞳的血色比先前更为浓重，——在旅店里，他被邪龙附体时候就是这副模样，可是现在，这个男人似乎并没有被邪龙彻底同化。

“你……是谁？”我下意识的问出了口。

“我是谁？我是苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安啊，不是吗？”男人收起了枪，走到了我面前，口中喷吐的热气呵在我脸上，“或者，你希望我是谁？成为谁？”

相处多日，我从未见过这副模样的龙骑士——那个或喜欢开着玩笑，或认真又有些举止冲动的男人如今浑身缠绕着强烈的怨恨与杀意。是因为常年携带龙眼的关系才影响了心智吗？可是，刚才他所说的继承苍天之龙骑士，成为埃斯蒂尼安又是什么意思？

就算会被除掉，我也想问明白，然而就在此时，一阵又一阵低低的咆哮声由远及近，一股浓烈的腥臭飘了过来。无数小红点在黑暗之中晃动着，向我们所在的山崖逼近。

埃斯蒂尼安向我身后望了过去，当他看到了那些不速之客后，赤红色的双目里闪过一丝兴奋，随后他抬脸示意我向上看。密布阴云的天空不知什么时候，裂开了道口子，裂缝之中一颗明星闪耀着妖异的红芒。

“看到了吧，那是龙啸。邪龙尼德霍格正在集结龙族，”暗红色的气息附着在埃斯蒂尼安的甲胄之上，缓缓的流转着，“呵呵，还真是托了这家伙的福，虽然它一心想要我成为他的下仆，但是就算能透过龙眼影响我，又能如何？现在的我就是埃斯蒂尼安，谁能阻挡我为所欲为？”

“你不是原来的……”难道这个人真的和我一样？

“名字是称号，身体是躯壳，所见的外表只是图有其表，所拥有的记忆只是另一个人的过去，唯有身体里的灵魂才属于真正的我，但我并不想成为过去的我，我要成为的就是苍天龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安！”男人打断了我的话，裂开嘴笑了，而就在此时黑夜之中的生物已经越来越近。

那是一大波的龙。

无数身躯被坚硬的鳞甲覆盖龙向我们蜂拥而来。悬崖之上此刻除了我们两个人，并没有其他人存在。但是这么多的龙族，就算龙骑士加上我这个尚未完全掌握重剑使用方法的暗黑骑士，也未必能有把握杀出重围。

“我改变主意了，你对我还有用——想要变得更强，只是龙眼还不够，我需要光之水晶的力量，”龙骑士将手里的长枪握紧，摆出了跳跃的姿势，随后纵身跃入了龙群里，“所以我不会杀你了。但是——”

话音在龙群的深处响起。

“一旦你对我毫无价值，我就会亲手杀掉你哦，梅尔。”

低阶龙族腥臭的唾液已经飞溅到了我的脸上。没有多余的时间再回应龙骑士的话，我抽出了双手剑，边努力搜循着着蔷薇记忆力双手剑的使用方法，边迎了上去。

比一开始毫无章法的乱挥已经好了很多，可是暗黑骑士的力量原本就源自身的负面情绪。必须将伤痛的记忆注入到手中的剑刃之上，宛若将愈合的伤口又一次撕裂开一般剧痛。

被背叛的绝望，被误会的悲伤，被最信任的人送往地狱深处的怒火，地牢之中撕裂了身体燃尽一切的憎恨，短暂的欢愉终究被痛苦的烙印一次一次覆盖，最后化为黑色的烈焰灼烧着缠绕上了剑身。

虽然属于猫魅男人的记忆我已经遗忘殆尽，但是蔷薇过去却历历在目。尽管不想再回忆起这些，但是想使用这份力量，我必须让自己和这些不属于我的过去融为一体。

看似笨重的双手剑在被注入了名为情绪的力量之后变得挥舞自如起来。有了暗黑之力，龙族的甲胄可以很轻易的切开，但不知道为什么，每次挥动长剑之后，心口的某个地方就变得焦灼而烦躁。想要埋葬的属于别人的记忆犹如沸腾的水，不断的翻滚。

我会有一天失去自我，而彻底成为真正的“别人”吗？

就像在龙群之中穿梭快乐杀戮的龙骑士一样，舍弃过去的自我，成为真正的埃斯蒂尼安一样。

可是，如果我不能成为自己，那这样的我又是什么还要生存下去？

只是为了成为暗黑骑士蔷薇的延续吗？

我做不到。无论如何我都无法忘记我曾经是猫魅男人，我是拥有光之水晶的冒险者。就算无法聆听水晶的声音，我也坚定的要成为我自己，不属于任何人，更不可成为“别人”。

又杀死了数条向我袭来的龙，我突然注意到了，这些龙庞大的身躯在倒下后突然萎缩了。宛若水分蒸发了一般，它们变小了。数段残肢落在了我脚下，借着天光，我终于看清楚了残肢的模样——

那是无数属于人类的肢体。

…… ……

龙。

无穷无尽的龙不断向我们二人袭击而来。

虽然都是低阶的龙族，只能在地上爬行——但如果被喷吐的龙焰灼烧到的话也会被烧伤，饱含着魔力的火焰会逐渐逐渐蔓延至全身，除非将龙杀死，否则受伤的人很快便会被无法熄灭的龙焰灼烧而死。

对于低级龙族的能力以及处理办法，暗黑骑士记忆里有非常清晰的认知。

我裹着身上斗篷已经被龙的吐息烧成了数个大洞，身体也有多处灼伤，焦灼的疼痛让原本昏沉的头脑反而清晰了起来。与之相反的是，手中的剑却挥舞变得越来越自如，杀戮本就是恢复暗黑骑士力量的最好办法。

新一波龙袭来了。

即使被砍杀了不少，但它们依然无所畏惧的蜂拥而上。

没有太多时间可以犹豫，我加快了挥动双手剑的速度。黑夜之下在忽明忽暗的龙吐息的火焰映照之下，四散飞溅的血花并不能看得十分清楚，唯有零星的温热液体飞溅在我的脸上，散发铁锈一般的腥味。

剑在憎恶之力的催动之下，可以很切开了龙的吐息，以及驾驭火焰的龙。然而这些龙如先前我所看到的一样，倒下之后立马萎缩，变回了支离破碎的人类的残片。

传闻拥有龙血，可以幻化成龙形的的人类——他们被人称之为异端者。

可是，就算知道对方是龙化的人类，我却也无法停手——阻止对方杀戮的办法唯有杀戮。在暗黑骑士的认知里，对付这些异类的唯一办法也就是砍死了事。

（还真是简单粗暴啊？）没有太多时间留给人吐槽，就在我迟疑的半秒之后，一张吞吐着龙焰的巨口已经对准了我。

（糟了！）

就算想用剑格挡那扑面而来的灼热，也为时已晚。

就在这时，龙的身体突然裂成了两半，即将喷吐而出的龙焰熄灭了。热血飞溅，浓烈的带着点腥臭液体落了我一身。粘稠的血液顺着我已经被血沾湿的刘海慢慢的流淌着，一滴油又一滴顺着下颚滴落。

“怎么了梅尔，你就这点能耐了吗？”血雾之中的龙骑士语气戏谑，夜色之下只能看见深色的身影。

“放松警惕的话，随时会变成一堆灰烬哦。”他身形未动，只一抬手，丢出了长枪。剖开空气的枪尖发出了轻响，我下意识的侧身闪避。身后被击中的活物发出了一声沉闷的悲鸣，重重的倒了下去。

“啊，谢谢。”我转过身与他后背相对，靠得有些近的缘故，龙骑士后背甲胄上的尖刺戳到了我的，一阵尖锐的刺痛感透过了我变得破烂的斗篷传递了过来。

“喂，那边偷看的，我说你也差不多该出现了吧，畏畏缩缩躲在异端者身后这么久！”周围静悄悄的，除了龙族的咆哮与风的尖啸，并没有其余的声音。龙骑士冷轻哼了一声，反手将枪抽出了萎缩的龙身，甩去了附着在上面的血液。

“算了，我就在你的注目之下杀光所有的龙好了！有多少我就杀多少，但愿你能够提供足够多的猎物来供我享乐，哼哼。”

龙骑士的话音未落，疯狂的攻击的龙突然都停止了动作。蓦然，它们向相反的方向聚拢，进而又分开了一条道路。夜色之下，一道黑影向我们走来。

“你们居然杀了这么多人。”来人的语调听不出来者的情绪波动，冷澈的如黑夜里飘落的雪花。

“切，这些东西算什么人类，不过是一群混杂了龙血的异端者，或者，该贴切的称之为龙之杂鱼？”埃斯蒂尼安冷笑了一声，抬脚便将脚盘的一颗头颅向来人踢了过去，“既然是会袭击人的怪物，杀之又有何不可？”

“他们是人，死后也是人的模样！只有你们这群卑鄙无耻的人类才会对他们赶尽杀绝。果然不消灭你们，龙的怒火是不会消失的。”银白色的长发飞扬着，借着昏暗的天光只能看到长发飞舞的来着是位精灵女子，此外便什么都看不清楚了。

“然而如你所见，花了这么大的代价，只是为了消灭两个人，”埃斯蒂尼安从喉咙深处发出了笑声，“更可笑的是根本没杀掉我们。”

精灵女子没有立刻回答，陷入了沉默仿佛在思考着什么。

“不对，我明明得到的情报是今夜有整整两队猎龙者要在这里宿营……确实没想到这样激烈的战况实际对抗的只有两个人，”女子开口说道，语气里带着隐隐的不悦，“难道说是情报有误？但就算是误传，仅两人合力就折损了我这么多信徒，你们也必须死。”

说话间，我们的脚下的冰雪突然迸发出了幽兰色的光芒。冰雪犹如附着了生命一般，攀附固定住了我们的双足，让人再无法挪动一步。

再抬头看时，浑身散发着蓝色光芒女子升上了半空，她张开着双臂，银白色的长发在蓝光之下飞舞着。

无数冰晶凝结成的冰花，纷纷从雪地之上生长而出，大大小小，一簇又一簇。而最大的冰花则在女子的脚下缓缓展开，不断的堆叠起来。最后将女子的双足，身体所环绕，最后冰花裹住了她整个身体。

冷冽的蓝芒越来越强烈，照亮了雪地的一隅。

从未见过如同活物一般的冰晶，更未曾见过开满了冰雪组成的花海。我被眼前奇异而美丽的景色震撼了。

刹那间，裹住女子的冰晶碎了，无数带着蓝色的冰晶簌簌而下，宛若坠落在地的星辰。从中破冰而出的是浑身被更为强烈的冷芒所环绕的高大女性——

“冰之女神，蛮神希瓦……居然凭借一己之力召唤蛮神，”埃斯蒂尼安冷哼了一声，“这个可恶的疯女人！”

“死吧，都死在我的剑下，变成清洁无暇的冰晶吧。”女子摊开了手，白色与蓝色交织的冰晶快速凝结华为了长剑，瞬间，她毫无预兆将手中的利器刺向了我。

无法挪动双足的我只能举起剑准备迎击——附着在冰寒之上的力量的冰刃伴随着令人窒息的压迫感，利刃未到，切开一切的劲风已先行冲我袭来。一股热流从我发迹之处流淌而下，仅仅只是风刃，我已经受了伤。真正的冰之剑，我能招架的住吗？

 

“走开！”就在包裹着淡蓝色寒芒的剑尖即将碰触到长剑之时，我身体被人重重的推了一把。不知何时挣脱了冰的桎梏的埃斯蒂尼安张开了双臂，挡住了原本即将击穿我身体的冰刃的去路。

“呜啊啊啊啊……”冰之利剑无情的撞击龙骑士的甲胄，它并没有改变行进的路线，伴随着金属开裂的声响，龙骑士的后背腾起了血雾。

蓝芒尖啸着透过他的后背，重重的撞击在地面上，雪花如同炸裂一般四散。

“！”

出乎我意料的是摇摇欲坠的龙骑士的身体并没有就此倒下。胸口被击穿的大洞流淌出大量的鲜血，在他的脚下很快汇聚成了一大滩，渗透到了雪之中。艾斯蒂尼安没有呻吟，在后仰的身体缓缓的向前弯曲之后，他张开了口大口的喘息着。

“咳咳，还真是好久没有受过这样的伤了……令人怀念啊。”埃斯蒂尼安低垂着头，肩膀伴随着他的咳嗽微微的颤抖着，口中溢出的鲜血不断撒落在了脚下。

“居然正面接蛮神的攻击，你是傻瓜吗，埃斯蒂尼安！”人类的身体经受了这样的攻击，根本没有可能存活下来。我挣扎着爬起身想要扶住随时会倒下的龙骑士。

“不过是一点小伤而已，我死不了。”龙骑士冷哼了一声，疯狂流血的伤口开始发出了血红色的光，虽然流血的速度变慢了但并没有愈合，相反有什么填充物在里面散发着淡淡红芒。我看清楚了填充在伤口里的东西——

血色的龙眼。

“想战胜的蛮神的话，仅仅靠我自身的力量是不够的，只有用自己的血来浇灌龙眼，解放其中的力量可以得到与蛮神相匹敌的力量，只是副作用如你所见……”埃斯蒂尼安边说着边将手中的枪一折为而，一起插入了雪中。

“失血过多的我随时会失去意识，所以得抓紧时间把眼前这东西干掉了！”

雪地之上的血纷纷向着断为两节的枪所在的位置涌去。纵然是冰冷的雪夜，泛着微弱红光的血液如同活物一般快速的攀爬上了两段枪身之上——一段散发着红黑色的红芒，另一段则散发着比冰之蛮神的蓝光更为浓重的蓝芒。

“以吾血为媒，解放龙眼之力，吾之枪即是龙之爪牙，尽情啃噬一切吧！”

血光乍起，，如同落入水中的染料将水骤然染色一般迅速——雪域的一隅已完全染成了血红一片，再没有红以外的颜色了。血的味道异常浓烈，好像整片区域都被浸渍在血之中一样。

手握红蓝色短枪的龙骑士被更为鲜亮刺眼的数条龙形缠绕其中，进而化为了一团红与蓝纠缠在一起的光团。

我抬起头仰望天空，那是触目惊心的赤红色。环视四周，雪地之上周围散乱着无数人类的残肢，以龙形的姿态被砍成碎片之后，这些碎片再无法分不清楚属于人身上的哪一个部分。

——地狱啊，大概就是这个样子吧。

不知为什么，我总觉得眼前的景象很眼熟。似乎有什么影像同眼前的情景重叠，凝神看去又消失殆尽——

就在这一刻，时间仿佛停滞了，所有的一切都停止在了那里。化为光高高跃起向着蛮神袭去的龙骑士亦静止在了空中。

红光笼罩之下，一个猫魅男人慢慢的在这片破碎的人类尸体堆中跨步而行。男人大半边脸都沾满了鲜血，也许是血污模糊了视线的缘故，他始终半眯着眼。

紧握在男人手里的长剑早已缺口累累——大概已经杀了太多的人了。

“只要犯下过错误，无论怎么赎罪都还是罪人。”

猫魅男人抬起了脸，看着我一字一句的说，绿色的瞳孔泛着微光。

“那个时候，为了得到更多的光之水晶，我和我的伙伴们集结在一起狩猎其他光之冒险者……我已经不想杀人了。可是，就算脱离了这些人，他们也不会停止……因此我杀了曾经是共犯的所有同伴，这样他们再也不能继续伤害其他人了。其他光之水晶的持有者明明因为我而得救。可是到头来我却成为了所有人眼里叛徒。”

“真是可笑啊。”话语几乎在我想得同时就被说出了口。

“是啊……我还自以为能用这样的方式赎罪，确实是无比可笑。”猫魅男人的声音微微的颤抖，哽咽着，“这样愚蠢的我，无法前进也无法回到过去……”

男人边苦笑着边缓步走到我面前，他径直从穿过了我随后身体开始溃散了，化作了红色的雾气。

（这是什么？鬼魂？抑或是……曾经的我？）没有人回应我的疑惑，取而代之的是凝固的空气突然流转了起来。

像按下的暂停键被重新恢复了一般，就在猫魅男人消失之时，撕裂天空的剧响在头顶炸裂

包裹着龙骑士的光团撞上了泛着青白色光芒的蛮神。青蓝色与鲜艳夺目的红色交织在了一起。两股不同的力量相互抵住，分开，又重重的撞在一起，一次又一次。

闪电将天幕撕成了两半。

轰隆。

空中传来了震耳欲聋的声响，血红色雨滴夹杂着冷冽的冰雪簌簌落下。抬头仰望的我视线被浸渍着血腥味的雨滴逐渐模糊。

时而耀眼时而暗淡的光令人头晕目眩。已经看不清的我干脆闭上了眼，聆听着一波又一波的冲击所带来的雷声。

虽然无法身临其境，但可以想象空中的战况焦灼而激烈的程度。

——会是哪一边赢呢？

如果埃斯蒂尼安输了，我也会被杀掉吧。

嘭！

足以亮如白昼的光芒伴随着巨响一闪而过，有什么东西从天而降，顿时一股焦糊的味道扑面而来。

我擦了擦视线依然模糊的双眼看去——巨大的宛若陨石坑一般的深坑里，甲胄散发着血红色的龙骑士正面朝下俯卧在坑底，身下更多的血缓缓的溢出。


End file.
